


夜幕降临之后

by Lunan



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Agent Harry Hart, Angst, Bottom Eggsy Unwin, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Heavy Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rentboy Eggsy Unwin, Slow Burn, Top Harry Hart, honeypot mission
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 59,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunan/pseuds/Lunan
Summary: “今晚想怎么使用我，哈利？”他用微微沙哑的嗓音问，一只膝盖蹭进对方双腿之间，又缓又慢地去磨着他的大腿内侧。像个荡妇那样，艾格西掀开浴袍下摆，下头不着寸缕地坐到男人有力的大腿上，沉下腰，双臂绕上哈利的脖颈，感觉到他像块木头似的在他怀里僵硬了。他不着声色地嗤笑一声：是个故作矜持的精英货，还是个真雏儿？无论是哪种，那股厌恶感都从他骨子里溢出来了。这么近的距离下他看到男人的眼睛，虹膜是种琥珀似的棕，那一点瞳孔是缩小的深黑。艾格西暗想，他倒是长得不错，然后盯着他嘴唇去吻。他吻了个空。
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

一辆黑色的车停在艾格西旁侧。艾格西站定了，向那头歪了歪脑袋，看见那车窗是全然黑色的。他被引起了兴趣。他猛吸了一口烟，知道那车是冲着他来的，那他也理应不该让这里头的主人感到失望。他几步就走过去，敲了敲窗子。那人把车窗降下去的时候，他趴在车门上，往对方脸上喷上一口烟。  
  
“需要帮助吗，先生？”他调笑道。烟雾散去的时候，他看见了这个男人的面容。他年纪不轻，艾格西粗略估计他在五十岁上下。那人有一双很锐利的眼睛，夜幕底下显露出某种如此残酷的黑。是那种一眼望不到头的黑，让艾格西心痒地去想那双眼睛真正的颜色是什么样的。造物主的巧妙就在于，他的脸庞倒是柔和得吓人了。艾格西只稍去一眼，就知道他是那种把微笑缝在嘴角上的那种人。他握着方向盘，脸色说不上来地让人觉得蒙了层面纱似的神秘。他一开始没说话，只是把他上下打量了一番。艾格西懒懒地趴伏在他的车窗上，倒也就由着他去看。  
  
他今天没怎么化浓妆，那些化妆品糊在脸上的时候，他舔一下嘴角就会吃进去些干乎乎的粉面。但他今天扑了眼影，加深了眼线，因为很多人都说过喜欢他那双绿色的眼睛。他微微侧着头，让光进到眼睛里。他知道客人喜欢看他哪种样子：他抻着腰的，伸展的，柔软的，风情的，顺从的，眨着眼睛像睫毛上头停着蝴蝶的。他又吸了一口烟，这次呼吸在了车子外头。“看够了吗，先生？”他反问说，把烟屁股随手一扔，橙红色的火星闪了一下，扑灭在水洼里。  
  
男人叩了三下方向盘，看上去不紧不慢。过了一会儿，他说：“请上车吧。”艾格西站直了身体，但男人也下了车。他绕到艾格西那侧去，为他打开车门。艾格西多看了他两眼，说了声谢谢。  
  
车子开动了。艾格西坐在车后座上，盘算着这一趟能够拉回多少钱。他还在暗自打算的时候，那男人开口说话了：  
  
“你叫什么名字？”  
  
“艾格西。”  
  
“艾格西。”男人若有所思地说，他念着他的名字的时候，像是在嘴里用牙齿轻咬了一遍才吐出来的。艾格西感到浑身一股战栗，但他倚着车门坐着，没有一点表现。“这不是你的真名？”  
  
“不是我的全部真名。”艾格西更正，“我更愿意别人这么叫我——说真的，真名也没有必要。”  
  
男人从后视镜里看了他一眼。  
  
“我叫哈利。”他说，“哈利·哈特。”  
  
艾格西心不在焉地应了一声。他不是很在意男人叫什么名字，什么名字都一样，无非是个代号，唯一区别是给的钱数目大小不太一样。床上记得清楚就够了，他一下床，第二天保准忘掉。他没有什么说话的意愿，那男人倒也就没有逼着他说些什么，这不禁让他稍微高看他几眼。  
  
  
  
他们回到男人家里的时候，又是男人先下的车，把他的车门打开请他下来。艾格西没有拒绝那样的好意。像是他们这种人，也就在这时候装作上流了。到了床上，无非是各色会行走的动物。艾格西跟在男人身后，放肆地打量他的身形。他披着件很低调的黑色大衣，里面套着笔挺的定制西装，深沉的灰烬的颜色，打着条低调的酒红色领带，看不清是不是绣着暗纹。他比他高了半头，开锁之后微微低下来的眉骨利得很凶，却被神情温得软了。“请进。”他轻柔地说，艾格西进门的时候擦过他的身体。  
  
屋子里很漂亮，是艾格西负担不起的那种漂亮。他匆匆扫了两眼之后，男人就走进来了，在离他脚跟半个身位的距离停住。艾格西揣着口袋回过头看他。“能去洗个澡吗？”他问，男人看着他，犹豫了一下，点了点头。“拿上这个。”他说，把一件白色的浴袍递了过去。艾格西接过来，顺着他指的方向走过去，把浴室门锁紧。  
  
他快速地在淋浴头底下把自己洗干净，顺便把他后面也清理了一下，把他的那个洞扩得足够开。他可不想被操得第二天下不来地，他还有事情要做。通常这么一套下来，速度都不会很慢；如果他们开始的时间足够早，他甚至不用留宿，当晚就能回去。但今天不行，这个点已经快要半夜了，条子会在街上逛，就期盼着抓到一个两个他这样被操得不知道天南地北的男妓狠狠罚上一笔。  
  
艾格西出来的时候，对着镜子把他的嘴唇抿了又抿，又泼了点水在下巴，鼻尖和眉头，拨了拨他卷发散乱的角度。他卖的是这具身体和这张脸；他卖他的眼睛，他的嘴唇，和他身后那个人人趋之若鹜的洞。他提醒自己说，他的灵魂本就一文不值，只有他的身体还能带给他些填得饱肚子的实际利益。他冷淡地看着镜子里的倒影，拍拍僵硬的嘴角，随即露出个还不错的笑。他反复练习了几次，才穿上浴袍。他没用那老男人给他的那件，自顾自地把架子上挂着的红色浴袍穿上了。那件浴袍套在他身上大了点，带子松松垮垮地勾着腰线，敞开的领口露出一半具有肉感和线条的肩膀和胸膛。艾格西审视了一会儿，把带子系得更松了些。  
  
他走出去的时候正巧对方在泡茶。他脚步声很轻，但那男人就直接头也没回地唤他，“抱歉，我在为我们泡茶，艾格西。请快坐下。”艾格西用脚勾了勾椅子毫不避讳地坐下去了。他利用这段时间好好地欣赏了一会儿今晚这个老男人肩颈的优美曲线，宽阔的肩背和西装包裹的精瘦腰身。他算得上是买下他服务的人里头生得最英俊的那一类。他不是没被那种满腹流油的富商操过，第二天全身都被压得酸痛。有些人在那波精英名利场子里看着狗模狗样，床上不过就是只丧失理性的野兽。艾格西的手指瘙痒，他又想抽烟了。但像今天这种男人大概不会太喜欢烟味，于是他克制住了自己去掏烟的手。  
  
男人真的端着两杯茶从隔壁的厨房走出来了。艾格西歪了歪头， _虚伪。_ 但他倒可以理解，那帮子穿着西装的精英很难脱下平日里头的那层人皮。这也没关系，既然他拿了钱，就得负责起这些烂事。他们要那张薄面的话，艾格西尽可以帮他们撕下去，虽然先前也有过先例，结果是他后来在床上被干得乱七八糟。但他们干得爽了，报酬也不会少了他的。他不为所动地看着男人，对方扫了一眼他的全身，并未评论他的衣着，接着将茶器轻轻搁在桌上。  
  
“好了，艾格西。”男人说，“喝些茶吧，我不知道你在外头待了多久，但外面冷极了。”  
  
艾格西问，他没准备和这男人兜圈子：“你想让我叫你什么？”  
  
对方一愣。“叫我哈利就好。”他显得惊讶，但还是彬彬有礼地回答。艾格西点了点头，表示他的意会。通常人们更喜欢让他叫些其他的称呼，不过直呼其名也说得过去。他没去动那杯茶，他想早点儿进入正题，好让他尽快回家。他的小妹妹还在家里头等着，明天早上她得要喝他买的奶粉。他要是今天拿不到钱，她明天早上就得挨着饿了。这男人看上去不像是个经常光顾史密斯大街的嫖客，所以有些事情得提前打点好，于是他问：“今天晚上会结算吗？”  
  
名叫哈利的男人——操，他才不管那是不是个真名——微微抿起嘴唇：“当然，艾格西。你会得到一切你所应得的。”  
  
艾格西端详他了一会儿，比出四根手指。哈利看着他，轻易就点了头。艾格西皱了皱眉，收回了手。“不是四百，”他澄清说，“是四位数。你给多少都行，但必须得达到这个。”  
  
来嫖他的人，他给的都是同样的价。而他是史密斯大街上最贵的男妓，这已经成了个不成文的规定。哈利神色未变地望着他。  
  
“这就是我接下来想同你谈的。如果你做得够好，远远不止这个数。”  
  
艾格西挑起眉，他思索着。他不理解这有什么可谈的，但他的确吃惊于这个老男人的慷慨大方。他也不是没有遇见过这类人，不过这种事通常发生在他们上床之后。他打量着哈利，这次是用种全新的眼光。他简易地下了个判断：他是个还不错的金主。一切会方便很多了，他想。  
  
“好的，好的。”他说，然后站了起来，单手开始去解他身侧的松结，两步就逼近到哈利跟前。男人依旧端坐着，但他睁大了双眼。  
  
“今晚想怎么使用我，哈利？”  
  
他用微微沙哑的嗓音问，一只膝盖蹭进对方双腿之间，又缓又慢地去磨着他的大腿内侧。像个荡妇那样，艾格西掀开浴袍下摆，下头不着寸缕地坐到男人有力的大腿上，沉下腰，双臂绕上哈利的脖颈，感觉到他像块木头似的在他怀里僵硬了。他不着声色地嗤笑一声： _是个故作矜持的精英货，还是个真雏儿？_ 无论是哪种，那股厌恶感都从他骨子里溢出来了。这么近的距离下他看到男人的眼睛，虹膜是种琥珀似的棕，那一点瞳孔是缩小的深黑。艾格西暗想， _他倒是长得不错，_ 然后盯着他嘴唇去吻。  
  
他吻了个空。艾格西茫茫然抬起头来的时候对方按住他的肩和肘，他发现自己再难前进一步。他试着挣扎了一下，没有挣脱。  
  
“艾格西。”男人很冷静地说，“我想是我还说得不够明白，但我说的‘谈谈’并非是这个意思。”  
  
艾格西看着他，他懂了。他这时候膝盖还嵌在对方的两腿中间，而他完全没有硬起来的任何迹象，就只是很迁就地让他坐在他的大腿上。他每一寸身体语言都是一种拒绝。艾格西觉得脸颊发烫，他觉得既羞耻又愤怒，更多的是感到被羞辱了。 _操他妈的，_ 他想， _他不来操他，是想把他买过来当一天晚上的保姆？_ 他一言不发地站起来，系好了带子，然后冷冰冰地说：  
  
“如果你觉得我并不是合适的，大街上有很多——”他做了个手势，躬了躬身，“——雏妓。男女都有，需要介绍吗？”  
  
他想就这么走掉，但哈利皱着眉拽住他的手肘，力气出奇地大。艾格西想使些阴招，他又不是没做过，但考虑到对方许诺的报酬，还是耐着性子瞪着他。“还有什么话要说吗？”他不客气地问，“你他妈招个妓，还能是干什么？”  
  
他的愤怒有点儿毫无来由，但并不全然是空穴来风。他接客这一会儿来还从没人拒绝过他，至少在他主动把自己献出去的时候已经没有人的脑袋里还能装得下别的念头。他觉得挫败，还有些焦急。他上一次接客的钱早用光了一大半，他还不想让自己的妹妹饿着肚子在家里待上一天。哈利只是抬着头，维持着那幅很他妈让人厌恶的冷静面孔，说：“你需要坐下来，喝口热茶，艾格西——”  
  
艾格西失去耐心了。“够了，”他厉声说，“放弃你那些花花肠子和狗屁念头吧，我知道你不会操我了。你想做什么？直说就是了。别这么说话，像个电视上那种该死的政客似的。”  
  
哈利盯着他，所有情感都被他压抑得很好，艾格西一点儿也看不透他。他的直觉告诉他这男人危险得要命，可他需要钱，很多钱。他抱着手臂，咬着牙对视过去。  
  
“明天晚上八点，”长久的对视之后，对方终于松口，“我得去赴个约。那个宴会的本质……不那么上得了台面。每个人需要带上一个伴。”  
  
艾格西点头。男人晦涩不明地望着他，那种眼神本身就能说明一些东西。大致是个性爱派对，上流社会的小爱好。单身男人，没有伴侣，所以才会在他这儿找上门来。“懂了。”他冷淡地说，止住对方还想说些什么的念头，“但明天早上我得回去，成吗？我在下午三点之前会回到这里。”  
  
“你怎么方便就怎么来，艾格西。我只需要你在六点钟左右回到这间房子里。”  
  
艾格西问：“今天能留宿吗？太晚了。”  
  
哈利说：“当然可以。”他指了指右侧的走道，“那儿有一间客房，里面有配套的卫生间。你想怎么使用都随你。”  
  
艾格西望着他，完全恢复成了一团死水似的面无表情。他不是很想继续和对方搭上什么话了，他只是点点头，然后到哈利为他指的房间里去了。哈利在他身后一点儿动静也没有，好像他既没有站起来，也没有离开的意思。艾格西才不管他。他把门反锁好之后，将自己扔到床上，在被褥里缩成一团。


	2. Chapter 2

艾格西一晚上都没怎么睡。他翻来覆去很久，把自己折腾到只浅浅睡了大约几个小时。他从晨光里惊醒过来的时候，也才是早晨四点。他把自己整顿好，洗漱完毕，出门的时候在玄关看到一沓捆成一沓的厚钞票，那厚度比他先前见过的任何一次都要多，他的目光能丈出它的分量。他却没立刻就拿，倒是先回了头：身后的空旷的房子依然安静得像只有他一个人。他犹豫了一下，把英镑全都塞进兜里，没和寻常一样去数那究竟有多少张。  
  
一张纸条被他的动作刮得滑下来，他赶在它落地之前及时弯腰抓住，翻过来，上面只有一行字，写着短短两个单词： _抱歉。_ 他只看了一眼，就把纸条揉成一团。他本想扔掉算了，留着没什么意义，但想了想，还是把纸团塞进上衣口袋。  
  
时候还太早，但他趁着警察尚未出门巡逻的时候出来是值得的。一个穿着廉价衣裤的男孩儿不可能从那样一间弥漫着上流味道的房子里出来，他会被抓到局子里，而没人会愿意为他作证。指望那老男人？艾格西心底里嘲了一声：不如期待他自己的父母能够从地底下活过来吧。那男的对他不错，不过也就是出于一时善意大发的怜悯了。艾格西不是没在这种温柔的假象里吃过亏，那一跤把他摔得太惨了，忘不掉。  
  
他急急匆匆回了家，妈妈留给他的小妹妹还令人欣慰地沉睡着。艾格西把她额前的小碎发拨了拨，给她哼了一会儿他会得不多的几首摇篮曲其中之一。她睡得更香了以后，他把自己反锁在房间里，定了闹钟，又倒在床上乱七八糟地睡了过去。  
  
他在闹钟响了之前醒过来，其实只过了两个半小时。他把闹钟给掐了，抽了几张钞票就到外头去买奶粉。超市这时候都开了门，他在人群聚集之前买好了一个礼拜黛西所需要的食品和各种婴儿用品。他自己什么都没买，因为他完全可以用那些买他屁股的嫖客的东西，没什么所谓。那些有钱人不会在意这些微小的日常开销。  
  
他买东西的时候有些人始终对他投以不太友善的目光，那大概是因为他此刻形象蓬乱，买的东西也像个不太负责的单亲爸爸。他心里想着，那群蠢货最好别对他放任何一个屁。所幸的是除了那些尖锐的视线，倒没人来不识相地去打搅他。他快速地付了账，就把东西一拎，往家的方向赶。  
  
但不幸，他才转过第一个拐角，就有几个家伙从巷子里拐了出来，朝着他的方向来了。他匆匆瞥了一眼，认出了其中的大部分面孔，而这并不是什么好兆头。他加快了脚步想避过去，但其中一个直接横过来，挡住了他的去路。  
  
“小子，”那人说，他又瘦又高，面色不善，“往哪儿去？”  
  
艾格西一语不发地往他右边走，对方一把拽住他的手臂，力气大得足以留下淤青了。艾格西猛地顿住了脚步，因为有些人不喜欢他身上留下些什么痕迹，他始终在避免自己受伤。他没什么感情地抬起眼睛来。“早上好，罗迪。”他生硬地说，“有什么事？”  
  
罗迪眼神下滑，望向他手里提着的塑料袋。“没什么，”他说，“只是看看我们的小东西被操得怎么样了——看起来，昨晚收获颇丰？”  
  
另外几个人放肆地大笑起来，艾格西沉默地抿着嘴，他知道这时候不搭话才是最明智的选择。他暗暗祈求罗迪能早些放过他。罗迪却还不松手，反倒一把将他手里的塑料袋抢了过去。“母婴用品？”他把袋子打了开来，然后很夸张地做出个惹人生厌的神情，“艾格西，你是暗地里养了个女人在家，还是说是你自己请了个医生在家里生下来的？”他和那些人都开始哄笑起来，而他们分明清楚地掌握着艾格西家里的所有情况。艾格西紧紧攥着拳，依然一言不发。  
  
罗迪看着他，止了笑，了无生趣地晃了晃脑袋。“没劲。”他说，把袋子随意一扔，东西撒了一地，“你回去吧，艾格西，我知道你可有不少崽种要照顾。被那些男人操得肚子都大了的货——”  
  
艾格西一拳就揍上罗迪的鼻梁骨。  
  
罗迪没料到这件事，他一下子被打得足足后退三步，抬起头的时候那种不可思议的表情滑稽得不得了，鼻血淌到他自己嘴里，在他脸上留下两道血红的线。艾格西迅速地矮下身收拾着东西，但那些惊呆了的罗迪的走狗都反应过来了，上来就是对他一顿拳打脚踢。他在脸颊上挨了一拳之后不得不抱着头，用身体护住奶粉和尿布。“他妈的婊子！”他朦朦胧胧中看到罗迪捂着鼻子，听他很尖锐地泼妇似的在骂。但艾格西尽管是方才占了上风的那一个，这时也一点没有痛快了。他只是很沉重地把自己蜷缩起来，麻痹地对自己数一二三。他数到第三百个数的时候，殴打停止了。他紧紧地团抱着那堆东西，看起来就像是活活昏了过去。那帮人说了一通他暂时已经无法辨别的话，然后一个个踏着稀碎而愤怒的脚步渐渐走远了。他们也会觉得一个不会反击的废物没劲。艾格西抹了把嘴，抹上了一手稀稀拉拉的血。他随便在身上一擦，把东西勉强理好，回到家中。  
  
他泡完奶粉之后黛西已经醒了。她瞪着眼睛，一边吸着奶瓶一边望着他。她望着他的时间比平时还要久了一些，艾格西摇了会儿她的床，迟钝地意识过来他的脸上发生了什么。他看着她喝完了奶，把奶瓶带到洗手间里去了。  
  
镜子里的他对他开始龇着牙怪笑。他颧骨被划破了一道红色的擦口，冒着血点，更重要的是那块儿彻底青了，明天会变成恶心的深紫色。额头被磕破了，很难看的血斑七零八落地布着，他洗干净之后用额发遮住。他的下唇高高地肿着，他牵动一下就钻心地疼，倒是没法去遮掩了。他上手轻轻摸了摸，他的嘴唇发着高热。没法子接吻了，他想，还有口活。他心沉下去。没有什么嫖客会喜欢接吻，他也不喜欢，但这多少是个卖点，更何况有了这个伤，做起口活来会很疼。他又出去确认了一下他的那沓钱还在原地。他希望哈利给他的钱足够多，更重要的是不会在接下来几天退货，把这笔钱再索要回去。一旦这个名声传出去，他有一两个月都别想接到客人了。  
  
他全身都疼得厉害，累得快涣散了。他毫不怀疑若是这时候他的小黛西没有躺在那里，睁着天真无邪的眼睛冲着他看，他很乐意就这么倒下去变成一堆没人管的骨架子。但不行，妈妈离开的之后，他和黛西就是唯一的骨肉亲人了。他干涩地想， _算了。_ 他把化妆品都拖出来，给自己的伤痕做了些简单的遮盖。他有点儿怕哈利表现出什么，他被打成这样之后，通常会失去很多吸引力。脸上和额上的伤都被遮住了，粉末进到他的血口子里仍然刺痛，嘴唇上的伤是怎么样也没法遮。他只能祈求上天开眼。  
  
他给之前的那个保姆打了电话，他现在有了付她钱的能力。仍旧是一周一结算，他目前的储备至少还可以应付将近一个月。这种私人保姆很贵。她许诺会在中午的时候到家。于是艾格西草草吃了顿冰箱里剩下来的东西——不过是几片干巴巴的吐司和发硬的三明治——然后把黛西交给了他信任的这位年轻保姆，就出门去了。  
  
他的记路能力很强，即使哈利昨晚告诉过他他可以在五点多的时候在史密斯大街等，他会开车来接。没那个必要，他不太想回到那个地方，况且他现在也无事可做，不如去和哈利对一下具体细节。他走了挺远才到哈利的家门口去，做贼心虚似的望了望他家大门，忽然意识到他这时候也许并不在家。他在门口迟疑了，想着这时候他该做的是不是走，但门突然就打开了，没给他留下多少思考的时间。  
  
“我看到你了，”哈利开着门跟他说，“进来吧，艾格西。”  
  
艾格西咕哝了一声，把鸭舌帽檐压得更低了些才进门去。直到哈利把他引到客厅里，他也一直低着头。他听着脚步声远去的时候，才敢从帽子下投过去一眼。  
  
“橙汁还是茶水，艾格西？”又来了，昨天的客套对话。艾格西这次没有拒绝，他把声音提高了些，说他想喝热茶。哈利转过身冲他点点头，然后又背过身去。这种家常的场面如今对艾格西来说有些罕见了，毕竟他不常做这种活儿，哈利把他带回去的时候他只是一心觉得对方想操他。他咽了咽口水，如今却觉得这感觉还算不错。但他陌生地站在原地，不知自己是否该被准许坐下，还是说就甚至不该走出玄关的范围。哈利把茶端过来的时候，有些惊异地望着他。  
  
“怎么站在那里，艾格西？”哈利不容置喙地走过去，艾格西瑟缩了一下，但哈利没有碰到他，只是虚虚地用手掌引他到桌边，“以后进来就坐着吧。喝完了茶我会带你去客房，那里有两套今天晚上的衣服。”  
  
艾格西别扭地坐了下来，用手掌捧着瓷杯。他盯着红棕色的滚烫茶水，不知道说什么，也不知道怎么做。哈利同样坐到他身边来的时候，艾格西甚至不敢抬头了。直到对方喝了一口茶，把茶盅放下去的时候，脆响如把水面拨碎。艾格西把头埋着，盯着他被声音打乱的茶水看。  
  
“艾格西。”他听见哈利轻柔地说，“能把你的头抬起来让我看一看吗？”  
  
又是这样，又是这样。艾格西咽下一口厌恶，这次他吞咽的动作带着恐慌。他咬着牙，把头昂起来，视线乱飘，偏就不看哈利。他的身体和自己有点脱离，不然他又怎么会分明害怕地颤抖，但身体却木僵到一动不能动呢。哈利的视线扫过他的嘴唇和脸颊，然后伸出手，擒住他的下颌，将他的脸稍稍抬起来一些。  
  
艾格西僵着由他去打量。哈利看了一会儿起身走了，回来的时候提了个医务箱。“麻烦请把椅子拖过来一些，”他把自己的椅子也拉出来，对艾格西说，“你的伤口需要一些护理。过来。”  
  
艾格西沉默地故意把椅子拖出吱呀声音。既然哈利不问为什么，他也不会透露。他这时候很矛盾地心想，把一切都说出来，告诉这精英老男人他还养了个小孩子算了，他身上的厌恶不差这一丁半点。可他紧紧地闭着嘴唇，直到哈利把碘酒涂上他的下唇，他也没说什么话出来。酒精渗进去，燃了引线，把疼痛的火药给在他身子里烧了个精光。他有点打着哆嗦，下意识就想往后退些，但哈利等在他后颈的手将他又轻松地拉了回来。  
  
“可能会有点疼，但请别动。”  
  
那是种和人商讨的口气吗？艾格西心想，他努力不去看哈利的眼神，默数着记忆里黛西的眼睫毛。他仰着头让对方给他上药的样子，可真像临行前的引颈就戮。哈利大拇指的指肚上长着粗糙的茧，此刻又轻又缓地上下摩挲他的喉管，安抚到令人心痒，抵着他的下颌线就能轻易让他脑袋左右偏转。艾格西想，他是条狗吗？这时候的憎恶涌上来，却多是向着他自己了。  
  
哈利用清水擦去他脸颊上的妆粉时说：“以后别用化妆品盖着伤了。容易感染，你的伤口会发炎。”他那口气稀松平常得像在跟艾格西说“平日里要多吃些饭，不然会营养不良”。艾格西吞咽了一下，随即意识到了，哈利的拇指定然被这个动作微弱地顶了上去。他看向哈利的脸，后者倒是没什么表情，但他双眼盯回去的时候，艾格西又避开了那对琥珀似的眼珠子了。  
  
哈利最后去处理了他的前额。他将艾格西的帽子摘了下来，又把变得有些汗淋淋的前发拨了上去。他手掌好大，艾格西想，五指就能盖住他的额头，两只手就能把他的头整个儿包进去。他们这时候离得太近了，艾格西瞥了一眼哈利的双腿，昨天那个尴尬的情形又不合时宜地冒了出来。他闭了闭眼，哈利却立刻停住了。  
  
“疼吗？”对方问。艾格西在他手掌控制着的有限的范围内轻微摇了头，于是哈利继续给他额头涂那种清凉的药膏。他把他前发放下来，蹲下来整理医务箱的时候，艾格西也只是安安静静看着他，没有退回去，相反他问：  
  
“如果我带着伤和你去……有影响吗？”  
  
他没问是什么什么影响，可能是名誉，或者是别的什么，那不是他该问的。哈利停了，他转过头，眼睛里跳跃着某种晦涩的光。  
  
“你无需担心这个。那只是个派对。”  
  
“但我需要和你做爱。”  
  
哈利终于把医务箱扣上了，完完全全地转过身来看着他。他真高，艾格西注意到了，高得令人畏惧。他们一个站着，一个坐着，有幅令人恐惧的画面冷冰冰地冒了出来。  
  
“不是这样的，艾格西。”哈利说，“你不需要做你任何不想做的事情。那个派对的确有些不同寻常的元素，但你没必要去迁就那个环境。我接触过一些从事性工作的人，我知道你们大多擅长这个。我只需要你配合，加上一些身体接触，仅此而已。”  
  
艾格西嘴唇颤抖起来，随即又紧闭。他平稳地说：“所以你也是这样。”  
  
他没说“这样”究竟是什么样，没说为什么他要说个“也”。哈利垂着眼睛，他没有不知所措，也没有出现困惑的神情。他只是站在那里，简简单单地——望着他。艾格西耸了耸肩，装作他很早之前就知道这一点，并且对此毫不在乎。  
  
“很好。我懂了。”他点了一下头，站起来，哈利还凝视着他，双眼里的神色沉着到令人发痛。艾格西擦过他身边的时候，他说道：  
  
“艾格西，我不想让你觉得我对你没有丝毫尊重。我不会强迫你去做任何事。”  
  
艾格西站住了，然后转过身来。他知道自己大概看上去糟糕透顶，但他的名声已经不差这一丁半点的挫败了。他冷冰冰地说：  
  
“先生，我才不管我到了那头需要做什么，但你得知道你没有强迫我。你他妈要是真的想尊重我，就付着你的钱，做你该做的。别真的以为你接触了几个和我一样的人，你就能颐指气使地对我们的世界指点一二了。我拿钱办事，你付钱操人，就这么简单。”  
  
他故意言语粗俗，因为他想看这个男人的神情出现裂缝的样子。可惜的是，哈利站在那里，双手插入口袋，抹着发胶的头发一如既往地冷静，眼神也平和。随后艾格西意识到了，他自己才是这个房子里唯一一个出现了裂缝的人。他低下头，瞥了一眼自己掌心里的红印，然后匆匆地说：“我去换衣服。”就疲惫地转头走向了客房。  
  
哈利和上一次一样，他没有追过来。


	3. Chapter 3

艾格西一晚上都没怎么睡。他翻来覆去很久，把自己折腾到只浅浅睡了大约几个小时。他从晨光里惊醒过来的时候，也才是早晨四点。他把自己整顿好，洗漱完毕，出门的时候在玄关看到一沓捆成一沓的厚钞票，那厚度比他先前见过的任何一次都要多，他的目光能丈出它的分量。他却没立刻就拿，倒是先回了头：身后的空旷的房子依然安静得像只有他一个人。他犹豫了一下，把英镑全都塞进兜里，没和寻常一样去数那究竟有多少张。  
  
一张纸条被他的动作刮得滑下来，他赶在它落地之前及时弯腰抓住，翻过来，上面只有一行字，写着短短两个单词： _抱歉。_ 他只看了一眼，就把纸条揉成一团。他本想扔掉算了，留着没什么意义，但想了想，还是把纸团塞进上衣口袋。  
  
时候还太早，但他趁着警察尚未出门巡逻的时候出来是值得的。一个穿着廉价衣裤的男孩儿不可能从那样一间弥漫着上流味道的房子里出来，他会被抓到局子里，而没人会愿意为他作证。指望那老男人？艾格西心底里嘲了一声：不如期待他自己的父母能够从地底下活过来吧。那男的对他不错，不过也就是出于一时善意大发的怜悯了。艾格西不是没在这种温柔的假象里吃过亏，那一跤把他摔得太惨了，忘不掉。  
  
他急急匆匆回了家，妈妈留给他的小妹妹还令人欣慰地沉睡着。艾格西把她额前的小碎发拨了拨，给她哼了一会儿他会得不多的几首摇篮曲其中之一。她睡得更香了以后，他把自己反锁在房间里，定了闹钟，又倒在床上乱七八糟地睡了过去。  
  
他在闹钟响了之前醒过来，其实只过了两个半小时。他把闹钟给掐了，抽了几张钞票就到外头去买奶粉。超市这时候都开了门，他在人群聚集之前买好了一个礼拜黛西所需要的食品和各种婴儿用品。他自己什么都没买，因为他完全可以用那些买他屁股的嫖客的东西，没什么所谓。那些有钱人不会在意这些微小的日常开销。  
  
他买东西的时候有些人始终对他投以不太友善的目光，那大概是因为他此刻形象蓬乱，买的东西也像个不太负责的单亲爸爸。他心里想着，那群蠢货最好别对他放任何一个屁。所幸的是除了那些尖锐的视线，倒没人来不识相地去打搅他。他快速地付了账，就把东西一拎，往家的方向赶。  
  
但不幸，他才转过第一个拐角，就有几个家伙从巷子里拐了出来，朝着他的方向来了。他匆匆瞥了一眼，认出了其中的大部分面孔，而这并不是什么好兆头。他加快了脚步想避过去，但其中一个直接横过来，挡住了他的去路。  
  
“小子，”那人说，他又瘦又高，面色不善，“往哪儿去？”  
  
艾格西一语不发地往他右边走，对方一把拽住他的手臂，力气大得足以留下淤青了。艾格西猛地顿住了脚步，因为有些人不喜欢他身上留下些什么痕迹，他始终在避免自己受伤。他没什么感情地抬起眼睛来。“早上好，罗迪。”他生硬地说，“有什么事？”  
  
罗迪眼神下滑，望向他手里提着的塑料袋。“没什么，”他说，“只是看看我们的小东西被操得怎么样了——看起来，昨晚收获颇丰？”  
  
另外几个人放肆地大笑起来，艾格西沉默地抿着嘴，他知道这时候不搭话才是最明智的选择。他暗暗祈求罗迪能早些放过他。罗迪却还不松手，反倒一把将他手里的塑料袋抢了过去。“母婴用品？”他把袋子打了开来，然后很夸张地做出个惹人生厌的神情，“艾格西，你是暗地里养了个女人在家，还是说是你自己请了个医生在家里生下来的？”他和那些人都开始哄笑起来，而他们分明清楚地掌握着艾格西家里的所有情况。艾格西紧紧攥着拳，依然一言不发。  
  
罗迪看着他，止了笑，了无生趣地晃了晃脑袋。“没劲。”他说，把袋子随意一扔，东西撒了一地，“你回去吧，艾格西，我知道你可有不少崽种要照顾。被那些男人操得肚子都大了的货——”  
  
艾格西一拳就揍上罗迪的鼻梁骨。  
  
罗迪没料到这件事，他一下子被打得足足后退三步，抬起头的时候那种不可思议的表情滑稽得不得了，鼻血淌到他自己嘴里，在他脸上留下两道血红的线。艾格西迅速地矮下身收拾着东西，但那些惊呆了的罗迪的走狗都反应过来了，上来就是对他一顿拳打脚踢。他在脸颊上挨了一拳之后不得不抱着头，用身体护住奶粉和尿布。“他妈的婊子！”他朦朦胧胧中看到罗迪捂着鼻子，听他很尖锐地泼妇似的在骂。但艾格西尽管是方才占了上风的那一个，这时也一点没有痛快了。他只是很沉重地把自己蜷缩起来，麻痹地对自己数一二三。他数到第三百个数的时候，殴打停止了。他紧紧地团抱着那堆东西，看起来就像是活活昏了过去。那帮人说了一通他暂时已经无法辨别的话，然后一个个踏着稀碎而愤怒的脚步渐渐走远了。他们也会觉得一个不会反击的废物没劲。艾格西抹了把嘴，抹上了一手稀稀拉拉的血。他随便在身上一擦，把东西勉强理好，回到家中。  
  
他泡完奶粉之后黛西已经醒了。她瞪着眼睛，一边吸着奶瓶一边望着他。她望着他的时间比平时还要久了一些，艾格西摇了会儿她的床，迟钝地意识过来他的脸上发生了什么。他看着她喝完了奶，把奶瓶带到洗手间里去了。  
  
镜子里的他对他开始龇着牙怪笑。他颧骨被划破了一道红色的擦口，冒着血点，更重要的是那块儿彻底青了，明天会变成恶心的深紫色。额头被磕破了，很难看的血斑七零八落地布着，他洗干净之后用额发遮住。他的下唇高高地肿着，他牵动一下就钻心地疼，倒是没法去遮掩了。他上手轻轻摸了摸，他的嘴唇发着高热。没法子接吻了，他想，还有口活。他心沉下去。没有什么嫖客会喜欢接吻，他也不喜欢，但这多少是个卖点，更何况有了这个伤，做起口活来会很疼。他又出去确认了一下他的那沓钱还在原地。他希望哈利给他的钱足够多，更重要的是不会在接下来几天退货，把这笔钱再索要回去。一旦这个名声传出去，他有一两个月都别想接到客人了。  
  
他全身都疼得厉害，累得快涣散了。他毫不怀疑若是这时候他的小黛西没有躺在那里，睁着天真无邪的眼睛冲着他看，他很乐意就这么倒下去变成一堆没人管的骨架子。但不行，妈妈离开的之后，他和黛西就是唯一的骨肉亲人了。他干涩地想， _算了。_ 他把化妆品都拖出来，给自己的伤痕做了些简单的遮盖。他有点儿怕哈利表现出什么，他被打成这样之后，通常会失去很多吸引力。脸上和额上的伤都被遮住了，粉末进到他的血口子里仍然刺痛，嘴唇上的伤是怎么样也没法遮。他只能祈求上天开眼。  
  
他给之前的那个保姆打了电话，他现在有了付她钱的能力。仍旧是一周一结算，他目前的储备至少还可以应付将近一个月。这种私人保姆很贵。她许诺会在中午的时候到家。于是艾格西草草吃了顿冰箱里剩下来的东西——不过是几片干巴巴的吐司和发硬的三明治——然后把黛西交给了他信任的这位年轻保姆，就出门去了。  
  
他的记路能力很强，即使哈利昨晚告诉过他他可以在五点多的时候在史密斯大街等，他会开车来接。没那个必要，他不太想回到那个地方，况且他现在也无事可做，不如去和哈利对一下具体细节。他走了挺远才到哈利的家门口去，做贼心虚似的望了望他家大门，忽然意识到他这时候也许并不在家。他在门口迟疑了，想着这时候他该做的是不是走，但门突然就打开了，没给他留下多少思考的时间。  
  
“我看到你了，”哈利开着门跟他说，“进来吧，艾格西。”  
  
艾格西咕哝了一声，把鸭舌帽檐压得更低了些才进门去。直到哈利把他引到客厅里，他也一直低着头。他听着脚步声远去的时候，才敢从帽子下投过去一眼。  
  
“橙汁还是茶水，艾格西？”又来了，昨天的客套对话。艾格西这次没有拒绝，他把声音提高了些，说他想喝热茶。哈利转过身冲他点点头，然后又背过身去。这种家常的场面如今对艾格西来说有些罕见了，毕竟他不常做这种活儿，哈利把他带回去的时候他只是一心觉得对方想操他。他咽了咽口水，如今却觉得这感觉还算不错。但他陌生地站在原地，不知自己是否该被准许坐下，还是说就甚至不该走出玄关的范围。哈利把茶端过来的时候，有些惊异地望着他。  
  
“怎么站在那里，艾格西？”哈利不容置喙地走过去，艾格西瑟缩了一下，但哈利没有碰到他，只是虚虚地用手掌引他到桌边，“以后进来就坐着吧。喝完了茶我会带你去客房，那里有两套今天晚上的衣服。”  
  
艾格西别扭地坐了下来，用手掌捧着瓷杯。他盯着红棕色的滚烫茶水，不知道说什么，也不知道怎么做。哈利同样坐到他身边来的时候，艾格西甚至不敢抬头了。直到对方喝了一口茶，把茶盅放下去的时候，脆响如把水面拨碎。艾格西把头埋着，盯着他被声音打乱的茶水看。  
  
“艾格西。”他听见哈利轻柔地说，“能把你的头抬起来让我看一看吗？”  
  
又是这样，又是这样。艾格西咽下一口厌恶，这次他吞咽的动作带着恐慌。他咬着牙，把头昂起来，视线乱飘，偏就不看哈利。他的身体和自己有点脱离，不然他又怎么会分明害怕地颤抖，但身体却木僵到一动不能动呢。哈利的视线扫过他的嘴唇和脸颊，然后伸出手，擒住他的下颌，将他的脸稍稍抬起来一些。  
  
艾格西僵着由他去打量。哈利看了一会儿起身走了，回来的时候提了个医务箱。“麻烦请把椅子拖过来一些，”他把自己的椅子也拉出来，对艾格西说，“你的伤口需要一些护理。过来。”  
  
艾格西沉默地故意把椅子拖出吱呀声音。既然哈利不问为什么，他也不会透露。他这时候很矛盾地心想，把一切都说出来，告诉这精英老男人他还养了个小孩子算了，他身上的厌恶不差这一丁半点。可他紧紧地闭着嘴唇，直到哈利把碘酒涂上他的下唇，他也没说什么话出来。酒精渗进去，燃了引线，把疼痛的火药给在他身子里烧了个精光。他有点打着哆嗦，下意识就想往后退些，但哈利等在他后颈的手将他又轻松地拉了回来。  
  
“可能会有点疼，但请别动。”  
  
那是种和人商讨的口气吗？艾格西心想，他努力不去看哈利的眼神，默数着记忆里黛西的眼睫毛。他仰着头让对方给他上药的样子，可真像临行前的引颈就戮。哈利大拇指的指肚上长着粗糙的茧，此刻又轻又缓地上下摩挲他的喉管，安抚到令人心痒，抵着他的下颌线就能轻易让他脑袋左右偏转。艾格西想，他是条狗吗？这时候的憎恶涌上来，却多是向着他自己了。  
  
哈利用清水擦去他脸颊上的妆粉时说：“以后别用化妆品盖着伤了。容易感染，你的伤口会发炎。”他那口气稀松平常得像在跟艾格西说“平日里要多吃些饭，不然会营养不良”。艾格西吞咽了一下，随即意识到了，哈利的拇指定然被这个动作微弱地顶了上去。他看向哈利的脸，后者倒是没什么表情，但他双眼盯回去的时候，艾格西又避开了那对琥珀似的眼珠子了。  
  
哈利最后去处理了他的前额。他将艾格西的帽子摘了下来，又把变得有些汗淋淋的前发拨了上去。他手掌好大，艾格西想，五指就能盖住他的额头，两只手就能把他的头整个儿包进去。他们这时候离得太近了，艾格西瞥了一眼哈利的双腿，昨天那个尴尬的情形又不合时宜地冒了出来。他闭了闭眼，哈利却立刻停住了。  
  
“疼吗？”对方问。艾格西在他手掌控制着的有限的范围内轻微摇了头，于是哈利继续给他额头涂那种清凉的药膏。他把他前发放下来，蹲下来整理医务箱的时候，艾格西也只是安安静静看着他，没有退回去，相反他问：  
  
“如果我带着伤和你去……有影响吗？”  
  
他没问是什么什么影响，可能是名誉，或者是别的什么，那不是他该问的。哈利停了，他转过头，眼睛里跳跃着某种晦涩的光。  
  
“你无需担心这个。那只是个派对。”  
  
“但我需要和你做爱。”  
  
哈利终于把医务箱扣上了，完完全全地转过身来看着他。他真高，艾格西注意到了，高得令人畏惧。他们一个站着，一个坐着，有幅令人恐惧的画面冷冰冰地冒了出来。  
  
“不是这样的，艾格西。”哈利说，“你不需要做你任何不想做的事情。那个派对的确有些不同寻常的元素，但你没必要去迁就那个环境。我接触过一些从事性工作的人，我知道你们大多擅长这个。我只需要你配合，加上一些身体接触，仅此而已。”  
  
艾格西嘴唇颤抖起来，随即又紧闭。他平稳地说：“所以你也是这样。”  
  
他没说“这样”究竟是什么样，没说为什么他要说个“也”。哈利垂着眼睛，他没有不知所措，也没有出现困惑的神情。他只是站在那里，简简单单地——望着他。艾格西耸了耸肩，装作他很早之前就知道这一点，并且对此毫不在乎。  
  
“很好。我懂了。”他点了一下头，站起来，哈利还凝视着他，双眼里的神色沉着到令人发痛。艾格西擦过他身边的时候，他说道：  
  
“艾格西，我不想让你觉得我对你没有丝毫尊重。我不会强迫你去做任何事。”  
  
艾格西站住了，然后转过身来。他知道自己大概看上去糟糕透顶，但他的名声已经不差这一丁半点的挫败了。他冷冰冰地说：  
  
“先生，我才不管我到了那头需要做什么，但你得知道你没有强迫我。你他妈要是真的想尊重我，就付着你的钱，做你该做的。别真的以为你接触了几个和我一样的人，你就能颐指气使地对我们的世界指点一二了。我拿钱办事，你付钱操人，就这么简单。”  
  
他故意言语粗俗，因为他想看这个男人的神情出现裂缝的样子。可惜的是，哈利站在那里，双手插入口袋，抹着发胶的头发一如既往地冷静，眼神也平和。随后艾格西意识到了，他自己才是这个房子里唯一一个出现了裂缝的人。他低下头，瞥了一眼自己掌心里的红印，然后匆匆地说：“我去换衣服。”就疲惫地转头走向了客房。  
  
哈利和上一次一样，他没有追过来。  
  
  


3

  
  
哈利给他的那身西装可一定他妈的贵极了。艾格西在衣服里扒拉半天，也没能找到那套丝绒西装的标价牌。这够奇怪了的，那套西装还装在袋子里呢，外头还留着金色的品牌名字。他把衣服抻平才出去。哈利也换上了一套深蓝色的丝绒西装，他背着手站在窗前，和周围白色的墙无声无息地融成一体了，客厅中的大件雕塑似的。艾格西出来的时候，他闲适地转过头，将他上下打量。  
  
“不错。”他走过来，在离了他几步的位置站定，“尺码合适吗？”  
  
“合适到夸张。”艾格西说。事实也的确是这样。袖子不长不短，领口不疲也不紧。为他量身定制似的，哈利的眼光的确独到。对方看着他，点了点头。  
  
“那很好。”  
  
“那很好”是什么意思艾格西吃不太准。哈利的视线是一寸一寸地扫过他的，尽管如此细致，艾格西发觉自己还是始终无法参透他眼神中的某种东西。他想要凝神去望的时候，那种奇异的感觉就又消散了。他们对望着彼此，心领神会地同时将不快忘掉。哈利和他一起走出房子。  
  
他们驱车一个小时来到那幢处于伦敦外郊的别墅。他们在进门之前，哈利坐在驾驶座上，平静地对他说：  
  
“当我们进去之后，我不能再对你交代些别的什么了，也不能解释我所有行为的意图。答应我，艾格西，无论发生什么事情，我都不会是伤害你的那一个。”  
  
艾格西略一思索，撅起嘴唇，露出顽童似的表情。  
  
“你要在那里头强奸我还是什么？”他有点儿玩味地问，“有钱人的小爱好？”  
  
哈利侧过头望着他，艾格西这回懂了，就连哈利自己也不清楚进去之后会发生些什么令人预想不到的事情。艾格西这回开始真心地觉得好笑了起来，他展开一个小小的微笑：一个变得不再那么自信的哈利·哈特。“没事。”他大度地摆手，满不在乎，“不是第一次了。我撑得住，行吗？话说回来，既然这么不愿意，为什么不惜雇个婊子也要去这该死的派对？”  
  
哈利倒没问他什么不是第一次——被强奸不是第一次了，还是被人买下时间去这种宴会不是第一次了？他没问，只转了头，垂下目光，用拇指一侧慢慢地沿着方向盘的皮革纹路一下下地抚。艾格西往下看去，情不自禁地就被他不经意流露出的不疾不徐的某种特质所吸引。为此，他险些错过哈利的下一句话。“很多时候我们没办法控制我们 _应该_ 去做的事。”他说，“我们下车吧。”  
  
下车的时候仍然是哈利为他打开的车门。当哈利向他伸出一只高贵的手臂的时候，艾格西攀上去，挽着他，然后抓准了时机冲他耳语：“我是你包养的小情妇了，嗯？”哈利看着他的眼睛里流露出一丝真诚的笑意，那很罕见，他的眼神赤裸裸地在对他说着， _“谁又能说不是呢？”_ 艾格西泄气似的从喉咙里挤出一丝变形了的轻笑，先前的不快暂时都烟消云散了。这样你来我往的游戏着实富有趣味。  
  
进了里头艾格西才发觉那里面的情形比他原本想的还要夸张。操，什么性爱派对，分明就是滥交现场。他肉眼所及之处都是一具具交缠的肉体，而那大多数野兽，他们还披着人皮。艾格西头皮发奓，他算是见多识广，可规模大到至此，连他也是闻所未闻。哈利换了个姿势，这回干脆松开了他的手，直接把他肩膀揽住，锁在他臂怀里。“跟紧我，”他用几不可闻的声音说，“我不会让你去那种地方的。”  
  
艾格西睨他一眼。“别自作主张，”他说，“拿着你的钱去享受被好几个人操的滋味说不定还不错。”  
  
哈利视线往他脸上逡了会儿，又短暂地朝那儿瞥了一眼。“你不会想的。”哈利说，往他头顶的旋儿轻吻了一下。艾格西把他的衣领给攥紧了，被那个吻所携带的温暖搅动得七荤八素，于是也就失去了说下一句俏皮话同年长者打上几句趣的能力。甚至，他都没能来得及说上两句；哈利很突然地揪住他的衣领，把他推搡到一边的长沙发上了。他力气很大，艾格西背朝坐垫被死死地压在上面。  
  
他确信自己的神情流露出的是不敢置信和些未意料到的吃惊。因为哈利看着他微挑眉头，恢复了正常声音地对他说：“孩子，坐我腿上来。”艾格西当然不是个放不开未经情事的雏儿，可他看着居高临下的哈利，生平第一次脑袋空白到像是把什么都给扔了似的。哈利短暂地放开了他，在他身边坐下来。艾格西不确定地望着他，胸前的衬衫被抓得皱了。哈利盯着他的眼睛，尖利地，甚至可以称得上是恼怒地叹了口气。  
  
之后的一切远远超出了艾格西力所能及的掌控：他不知道发生了什么，就被猛地一下拽了过去，贴上一副精瘦有力的身体，被滚烫而下流的舌头吻进了嘴里。他失去平衡，左手只慌慌扶了下沙发，整个人就手脚并用地被拉着跌到人腿上了。他的惊讶有迹可循，那不是因为别的，而是他讶于像哈利这样的人能吻到这种凶猛而卑劣的地步。但他很快把自己拾了回来，以他的唇舌猛烈地回吻；他们湿乎乎的嘴唇的侵略性凶悍到打仗的地步。  
  
可那老男人的肺活量太好了，艾格西被吻得晕晕乎乎的时候想，他自己吻技着实不错，这时候还是意外地败了他一头。他喘着气被放开的一刻，发觉自己身上的西装外套不知道什么时候已经被哈利的双手如同剥着热带果外头的那层皮似的剥除了，垂下来，挂在沙发臂上头。哈利同时把他的衬衫下摆从西装裤里抽了出来，一只手臂钻进漏风的缝，一路沿巡他的脊骨，压向他的肩胛和后脖。艾格西没能生得出什么反抗意图，他被摁在哈利的颈窝。  
  
“他们在看。”哈利咬着他的耳垂，看似同他耳鬓厮磨，但却在同他冷静地解释。手指没入艾格西的发尾。艾格西却被裹在他的味道里，此刻发不出声音。古龙水那种味道，也就是柑橘，橡木苔，和琥珀，就他妈该是哈利·哈特闻上去的气味。他微微转了头，看上去在啮咬哈利的脖颈，实际上却在含糊不清地说：  
  
“你废话可真他妈的多。”  
  
哈利没说话，五指把他的头按得更深。然后艾格西听到他开口，语调全然变了：“阿尔伯特。久未见了。”  
  
“哈里斯。我们的确许久未见。”  
  
艾格西只能草率判断出那是个还算高大的男人：他的声音是从上头传过来的，接着那个人似乎是坐在了他们对面。他看不见。哈利的手指梳着他的头发，这让他很是分心。他想挣动，但哈利的手摁着他，摁得很牢，他只能被圈在怀里头。  
  
那个被哈利叫做是阿尔伯特的男人说：“我很高兴看到你前来赴宴。事实上，我已经做好了被你拒绝的准备了。”他话里恭恭敬敬，实则无意识地流露出一种一切绝不会让他事与愿违似的笃定。哈利胸膛微微震动了一下，艾格西随即意识到他在发笑。  
  
“见笑，”哈利说，“我玩得……非常愉快。”  
  
那句话里，教艾格西解读，他足能够解读出一大堆的潜台词来。他那见了鬼的上扬语调，暧昧到任谁都要多想。加上他怀里半抱半搂着的半裸着的一个艾格西，明眼人扫过来那么一瞥，就该知道发生了什么。阿尔伯特说：“很高兴听到你这么说。这么把我的想法说出来倒不嫌丢人：曾经我多次认为你是个禁欲主义。”  
  
“也算是。我不太乐意去亲自践行，更愿意去看别人使用。”  
  
一只手猝不及防伸过来，把他面孔掰扯过去，艾格西下意识地闭上眼睛躲避刺眼的光。他知道自己该是幅什么样子，他一向对自己的外表极具自知之明。他现在的嘴唇甚至还是肿胀着，哈利方才吻他的时候，是刻意用了劲的，说不定还上了牙来磨他，他当时被吻得有点过头，细节记不太清了。他好像有点懂了，一种忽如其来的明晰灌进他的脑中。于是，当阿尔伯特审慎的目光在他脸上来回扫视的时候，他微微张开了眼睛，说：“哈里斯，下回不如亲自来——他们没你厉害，连你一根手指也比不上。”  
  
哈利掐一把他的腰：“无礼。”他说，声音里却带着轻佻的笑意。艾格西扭了一下又被他拽住腰身，只能难受地耐着瘙痒哼哼两声。不是演的。被哈利触碰过的地方，在空气中停留了几秒就真的开始发麻了。阿尔伯特的眼神在他们之间来回盘旋了一会儿，发出一声不明所以的笑。他举起酒杯，自己先一口干了。“既然如此，我不便叨扰。”他轻快地说，“失陪，哈里斯，你毕竟找了个烈货。下回如果想换个口味，也许可以试试一条服从性更强的狗。”他暗示道，口气里流露出一种惹人生厌，居高临下的赞赏，却没有多少无趣之意。他以为自己做了件成人之美的好事，艾格西心里朝他暗讽。哈利没怎么说话，只是同样举起酒杯，一饮而尽。阿尔伯特从他们的视线里彻底远离的时候，艾格西咬着哈利耳朵朝他吹气似的说：  
  
“希望没给你办成件坏事。似乎把他遣走了。”  
  
哈利想拉拢——至少是讨好这个阿尔伯特。他目的性很强，即便他一开始只是简简单单地同艾格西待在这里，艾格西也一眼就把他看穿了。能让哈利·哈特这类人换个假名去接近的人，必定来头不小。艾格西琢磨一下，没琢磨出这三个以同一个字母开头的词哪个才是他的真名。哈利说：“做得很好，艾格西。我很高兴你能配合我。”他声音沉稳，听不出丝毫情绪，即便他看出艾格西早已洞悉一切，也并未明确指出这番悟性的难能可贵。艾格西情绪不错，于是忽然玩心大起，伏在他耳边去问：“你不会真叫哈里斯吧？”  
  
“我祖父是这个名字。”哈利说，艾格西忍不住笑了，他听见哈利的胸膛里同样传来相同频率的震动。艾格西自己笑得快要忍不住滑下去，被哈利又揽着，稳稳当当坐回怀里；他们倒是谁也没忘记这个派对的本质究竟在何。只是就连艾格西，也禁不住地在间隙有点平静地想：他们是否从始至终都被当成了一群被城市豢养的狗。  
  
  
  
他们回到哈利家中的时候已经是深夜了。哈利顾着他冷，驱车路上把他自己的那件西装也给了他。艾格西的确冷得不轻，他从那儿出来的时候，为了显得像是有被使用得一塌糊涂，他衬衫被哈利揉得都是褶子，出门前还被捉住，补了个粗鲁的临行吻。门口的安保看一眼他们的这个样子，就不会再追究他们究竟做了什么了。所以在很长一段时间里，他衣服都穿得太少。不过值得庆幸的是，出卖那张嘴，总比被不知道什么人捅了屁股好，艾格西乐于接受一两个清心寡欲的晚上，没有性爱，只有吻，即使先前这种情况从没发生过。有青春期躁动的处男来找他遣寂寞，他也是用牙齿咬着套给人套上就做了。两个吻加上一丁点少得可怜的身体接触换来一个月的富余，他倒是愿意得很。  
  
他们站在家门口的时候，艾格西提出不要留宿的请求。这对他来说也是头一回，但他看着哈利打开门的时候，回忆立刻就涌了上来。那些尚未被解决的，现在也缠着他。他甚至看着那间简洁而整齐的客厅，就变得心如乱麻。他想到黛西，想到钱，想到哈利没什么意义地倾着身子为他上药，那原本不该是客人来操心的事情。哈利点了点头，他没有拒绝也没有答应，只是进了房间，叫他等着。他再次出来的时候，递给他一沓钱。艾格西揣着口袋看着他的手，没接。  
  
“你给过了。”他简简单单地说，而哈利点头。  
  
“你今天配合得很不错，”哈利说，“你可以把它当做是小费。”  
  
没人会给这么丰厚的小费。艾格西看了一眼，就知道这甚至比他曾经一次接的活还要多。一千多磅，就为了买他妈的一个男妓的两个吻？艾格西想了想这句话，都觉得荒唐不已。“没必要做成这样。”他说，没意识到自己的行为和先前的想法背道而驰了，“我什么都没做。”  
  
“收下它，艾格西。即便是我，也会因为被拒绝而感到受挫。”  
  
真他妈的狡猾，艾格西没话说了，只好把那钱接过来，重量对他而言是陌生的。他低着头，把几张饱满的纸钞在手里反复摩挲，惴惴不安地感受着个中分量。还没等到他开口说话，哈利就先开口了：“下次我会先联系你。”  
  
艾格西问：“我不会去史密斯大街了，至少目前不太会。你要怎么找到我？”  
  
哈利沉思了一下，然后走进房子里，回来的时候拿着便签和笔，艾格西接过来的时候看到上面是一串数字。  
  
“这是我的号码，”他说，“回去记上，回到家后发信息给我。我会给你发短信的，或是打电话。”  
  
艾格西犹豫了一下。他以前没这么做过，留下嫖客的电话号码，这说什么也有点过。但他想了想那沓钱，就说：“好的，哈利。”他们就没什么话可说了。艾格西转过身的时候，哈利也没走到房子里，就那么一直看着他走远。他房子里的灯还亮着，像是他在刻意为他留着灯。  
  
回到家的时候艾格西编辑了一条短信，发了过去，上面写着一个词： _到家了。_ 哈利很快就把信息发了过来： _好好休息。_ 和他的不同，他的末尾加上了一个谨慎而古板的H。艾格西把手机握在手里入睡的时候，他想，也许哈利的名字真的就是哈利。


	4. Chapter 4

如果艾格西的生活失去了性，那将是极为乏善可陈的。哈利给他的钱够多了，他自己也不乐意冒着被嫖客和罗迪那帮人弄伤的风险，大半夜冒着冷风化着浓妆出门去。所以他只是待在家里，和保姆，以及他的小妹妹黛西一起。他给她讲讲故事，有时陪她玩新买来的玩具。他烟瘾犯了的时候，考虑到他的妹妹决不能吸入这些肮脏的烟尘，就学着她的样子吮吮手指。  
  
他偶尔想起哈利，偶尔想起那个晚上荒淫无度的派对。即便是过了几天，那两个湿润的吻也还是尖锐地停留在他可提取的记忆边缘。那些男人通常都是不怎么喜欢接吻的，艾格西想了想，仍没有把这个观点从脑海里剥离出去，但有个形象倒自动地从那堆散落一地的零件里脱出来，重构成了一样新的什么物体。他逼仄狭窄的家里没有暖气，所以在深夜他觉得发冷的时候，他就想起那件披过来的西装。翻来覆去地，他躺在床上想，然后又觉得这是很可悲的；在这样记忆的深沉的火和绝对的寒冷中，他坐立难安地，倒也能睡去了。  
  
就好像是因为那天晚上受了凉，还是因为思绪太杂太乱太多，将简单干净的念头都挤走了的缘故，让病原体有了可趁之机。他中途开始感冒，咳嗽咳得厉害，大抵不是肺炎，但全身疼得都快把他一条命给要过去了。他知道自己不会有什么大事，但他发了烧的脑壳里又是一团乱了。他把黛西只能全权交给保姆照顾，自己反锁着门待在内室，就怕自己出去将自己家里唯剩不多的两个正常人也被他的病痛感染上了。他整日昏昏沉沉，日子都过得不像日子。  
  
哈利再次发来短信就是五天后了。他简短的讯息里写， _六点，老地方。_ 艾格西手里握着手机想，他也不知道是松了口气，还是把那口松懈了的劲儿又重新提了上来。但他开心，这倒不假。他探过头去，甚至失去理智似的狂吻了一下他妹妹肉乎乎的脸颊。他的病还没好，反应过来之后就立刻用袖子擦了擦她颊上的口水。她瞪着眼睛看着他，像看着个疯子。  
  
他编辑了短信发过去。 _是的，哈利。_  
  
  
  
“今天那个阿尔伯特还会出现吗？”  
  
哈利刚把他的西服递过去，听了这句话，他略略扫了一眼艾格西，神情说不上是思索还是别的什么。艾格西接过来，好奇地看着他。  
  
“难说，”哈利最后说，“他来去自由，即使他是主持这个派对的人，很多时候他也只是喜欢坐在某个隐秘的地方隔岸观火。”  
  
艾格西拿着西服，低下头往自己身上比划比划，没抬头地道：“但他对你挺有兴趣，你也想要拉拢他。我猜你不惜花大价钱雇个男妓去赴约，总不会就是享受几个没人打搅的夜晚的。”  
  
他抬起头，突然发现哈利不知什么时候就离他太近了。他的呼吸顿时如弓箭蓄势待发的细弦，悄无声息地就绷在将出未出的一点上。哈利低着头端详他，神情若有所思，呼吸轻而浅，但有几缕轻飘飘地吻住艾格西微微张开的嘴唇。那股带着柑橘的香水味道又将他裹进去了，他猛然回想起自己用的那些廉价香，相比之下粗制劣造得近乎到了令人自惭形秽的地步。他指端忽然就凉了下来，白着指骨堪堪握着手里的西装架子，慌乱到表现得像个初出茅庐的小孩儿，羞涩得好像从没被人操过，从没在深夜里被人捅得干巴巴地拖着嗓子哭，也叫不出话。他稍微冷静了一点的时候，看起来还是不为所动，但哈利开口说：  
  
“足够敏锐，孩子。但这并不是你需要来操心的问题。”  
  
他这时候的眼神堪称是复杂，就像他不知道该对艾格西的评论作何反应，就只能呈现出一种空白的复杂表情。艾格西看着他，还没来得及说上几句话来反击，就被年长者按上他颧骨的一根手指噤了声。哈利用指肚在他颧骨上反复揉搓，然后他皱起眉头。  
  
“你发烧了？”他问，语气中带了些不确定。艾格西耸了耸肩，他没怀疑过哈利的细心。  
  
“有点儿，”他答，“可能是冻着了。”他发起烧来就会颧骨发红，有人曾经看着他的脸，疑心他是不是打了过多的腮红，实则没有，他从不用那些玩意。他出汗，发烧，被揍上一顿，脸都会变成这样鲜艳。  
  
哈利松手，到里屋去了，出来的时候手里拿着药。艾格西叹了口气，说：“你是我的私人医生，还是你更想让我叫你其他的什么？”哈利挑起眉的时候，他补充说：“例如叫你爹地？”他开着很恶劣的玩笑，随之而起的微笑也显得张狂起来。哈利对此没发表任何评论，他只是平静地让艾格西坐下来，又把温水给了他让他就着吞下药片。“你真的不打算跟我至少躺到床上去？”艾格西吃完药后说，迫不及待地把他的沉默表象打破，“有些人还要专门等我发了烧才过来约我。”  
  
他想着吻哈利的感觉，也许他爱上了哈利的舌头，而不是他嘴里的温热。爱上后者，对他这样的人而言总归有些不合时宜。爱上前者显得理智大于感情。毕竟他爱过很多人的舌头，哈利只是——怎么说——其中一个。  
  
哈利说：“所以我该猜测，你存了很多人的号码？”这个问题的答案是个否定，艾格西再次耸了耸肩，但想说是的，和你的一起。激怒哈利·哈特大抵是件很好玩的事情，他迫不及待想看他失控了。可他想了想，还是没那么说。因为对于哈利这样的人来讲，这大概就显得有点侮辱人了。“随你怎么想。”他决定把问题的思考留给对方，自己摸了摸喉咙，想看看药片还在不在那里。哈利的眼睛目不转睛地，艾格西突然注意到，同他的手一起上下地来回。他盯着他的喉咙，手垂在膝盖侧面。  
  
 _抓到你了。_ 艾格西太善于察言观色了，他忽然就站了起来，将他的手滑到对方的手掌里，指尖轻轻按过他掌心里的纹。他装作少女，呵气似的把他手腕勾过来——年长的男人都喜欢嫩黄色的娇花，那些老头，顶喜欢他掀开裙子叉着腿坐下去的样子——哈利措不及防地僵了身子，而艾格西引了力，两只手擒住他的一双腕子，不让他逃脱；又扯着他，贴上他的颊，轻轻啄了个吻上去。“该走啦，爹地。”他甜蜜地说，接着迅速地撤开，从他的身侧轻盈扭转身子，跳脱出去，慢慢站定。那种少女情态继又从他身上消失不见了，如同花骨朵在空气中炸开又落地。他脸上露出某种顽皮、纯真，又近似乖张的一种充斥着冲突性的笑容。  
  
“真该走啦，”他说，“不该迟到。是吧？”  
  
他没能等到深究哈利神色的机会。在他匆匆出门之际，他只看见了一对深水里燃着火的眼睛。它们透明地流着琥珀。  
  
  
  
他们这次得以进到一个小包间里，但艾格西仅仅是两眼一扫，就看见了不下三个摄像头。老男人把他摁在墙上吻的时候，他这次倒生出些精力去回击了。他们吻毕之后，艾格西在他耳边轻悄悄地问：“那个阿尔伯特今晚来吗？”  
  
“我想不，”哈利说，“他需要一些证明。”  
  
噢。艾格西会意地微笑了。他手里还扯着哈利的领带，这下只稍一带，哈利就失去平衡地半个身子靠他身上，手肘撑着墙壁。他眯起眼睛，这让艾格西有些大失所望，因为他刚刚就很荒谬地生出用舌尖舔他眼球的冲动，将他的眼球舔得水汪汪的，吃进他的咸涩眼泪。他看着哈利的时间大抵太久，因为对方又凑过来给了他一个足以令人窒息的长吻。“在想什么？”哈利用他那副柔滑的声音低低地问他。他的胸膛微微起伏，海浪似的，将艾格西牢牢地拍打在岸沿。  
  
“在想这个。”艾格西在他耳边说，接着猛地把他按倒在沙发上头。哈利没怎么挣扎，甚至都没怎么躲，他一双眼睛里的神情称不上吃惊。艾格西就顺势跪在他腿间了，跪下去的时候他想，他讨厌那一对眼睛，因为他永远在里面看不出任何浮在水面上的东西。他以前的那些客人，他三言两语就能把他们的前半生给套出来，哈利整个人都是个谜，像件拍卖场里被黑布蒙住的展品，没有揭开之前，你甚至他妈的不知道那里面的东西是个死的还是活的。艾格西用脸颊贴上他的裤裆，伸手去解皮带搭扣的时候被人牢牢拽住了腕子。力道大得他有点疼。  
  
“艾格西。”  
  
哈利的声音一贯沉稳，这时候总算带上点急促了。艾格西睨他一眼，看见他沉静的脸，从上而下地裂开一道情绪的缝。他微微睁大了眼睛，双手捉住他，轻易就把他提起来，反倒像是他在主动。艾格西用鼻尖用力蹭蹭他裤链，说：“怎么……你不想要这个？”  
  
哈利的表面浮上来一些莫名的情绪，他的胸腔上下起伏：艾格西读懂了，哈利此刻的神情带着谴责和警告。艾格西下巴枕着的地方已经开始鼓起发烫了，也真是亏他定力够好。艾格西发出声够嘲讽的冷笑。“得了，”他漫不经心地说，“别表现得混蛋兮兮的。你情我愿的事。”他又努努嘴，意指摄像头：有人还在那头看着呢。哈利低着头看他，眼睛里流过一团榛子颜色的流火。艾格西想，够了。于是，他用牙齿把他裤链就这么咬开之后，把他那东西吸进嘴里。  
  
哈利几不可闻地吐出一口气，把他手腕松了。艾格西双手得了空，就攀着他，把他双腿展得更开了，好让他整个脑袋都能埋进去。一只手掌插进他发间，手指缠住发丛，两人就这样把彼此纠缠住了。“操，”他听见哈利半是痛苦半是狂怒半是欲念交加地说，“ **艾 格 西。** ”他从没这么重地念过他名字，把每一个音节都念得这样清楚。艾格西将他口里吐出的每一个重音，都视作是他一个小小的胜利。  
  
他在吞吐间隙抬起头来，他乖巧地，然后看见哈利背过光去的眼睛，风暴欲来地把他钉在那里。他紧绷的脸，发白的嘴唇，似乎就能把一切都给说完说尽了。艾格西有那么一会儿忘了用他柔软的舌尖去舔。但哈利在等着这个，他的大手一使力去压着他后脑，就把他自己操进艾格西嘴里去。他那根东西进得好深，艾格西一下子就呛出两包眼泪。哈利在他嘴里，深深浅浅地捅，艾格西却离不开他那对眼睛：那对眼睛活像是要把他剥了皮，又拆了骨，最后才慢条斯理吞吃进去似的。他喘着气稍微在两次抽插的间隙撇过头难受地拼命呼吸的时候，哈利即便仍旧牢牢地拽着他的头发，也让他稍作歇息了。  
  
“是你要求的。”他恼怒地哑着声音说，谴责的眼神就像在告诉他， _是你逼着我这么干的_ 。这很新鲜，艾格西想，他那根勃发的阴茎还在他嘴边，戳着他的脸颊在他嘴角留下涎液，他却还装模作样地穿得整整齐齐，说着彬彬有礼的话语。艾格西想把他剥开，看看里面那头野兽究竟是什么来头。他早看透了，哈利·哈特不来操他，不就顾着那点可怜兮兮的面子吗？他给了。他舔了舔嘴角的粘液，又吻了吻那根东西，嘬了一口。“我以为你早盼着我这么做呢。”艾格西说，不给他反应时间，就又把他全部吸了进去。  
  
哈利不再言语，只一心一意地把他的嘴操得发红。艾格西一回一回地接受着，最后甚至都是哈利捧着他的脸，用居高临下的姿势将他操得快两眼前生出花来了。这是件很怪诞的事，毕竟他从不是被用到眼花缭乱的那个。哈利射到他嘴里去的时候，他甚至用精液当做是润润嗓子。他吞咽着，咽喉却一个劲地胀着疼。他精疲力尽地闭上眼，倒下去之前是哈利把他拦腰捞上来的。  
  
“该回去了。”哈利匆匆地对他说，艾格西点点头，也没问为什么要这么早走。但他眼皮子打架，这次口活累得过分。这回他们戏做得太足，所以临行吻并不显得那么必要。艾格西当然也就没有去傻乎乎地求。人嘛，还是得有点骨气。  
  
他们驱车回去，艾格西走下车的时候，被冷风实实在在地刮了个趔趄。他喉咙疼得不得了了，全身也都在发冷。哈利把西装给他披过来的时候，他甚至都没什么力气把他推开了。“谢了，老兄。”艾格西说，哈利却因为这句话又气又恼又好笑地半转过头来看他一眼，惹得艾格西莫名其妙。  
  
哈利坚持要他留下来，他一针见血地指出，“你正在发烧，艾格西。”他说，但那懊悔的口气简直就在告罪，艾格西觉得他背后的意思是“我们不该那么做的”。“我以前有一次还得了急性肠胃炎，”艾格西告诉他，“走在街上，走一步就吐一步。那有什么，最后不还是活着回去了。”哈利不太听他的话，还是把他连拉带拽地带到室内去了。室内的确暖和，艾格西有理由怀疑他一年四季都在开着空调和暖气。  
  
他去洗了个澡，洗到最后，他自己的手都快提不住浴袍了。他脑袋被烧成一团乱糟糟的浆糊，什么想法都化作淤泥沉积到他脑海深处了。他迟钝地用麻木的手指系了带子，出去的时候哈利立刻就给他端来了水和药。  
  
“操，”艾格西一边吃药一边说，“你是神仙教母，还是怎么着？”他开始有点佩服起这男人的毅力了，譬如，不仅不把他给办了，甚至还把他带到家里好好照顾着。换了他自己做成这种地位的人，不可能再有任何一点和此等愚人共处一室的意愿。  
  
“什么也不是。”哈利说，他审慎地看着他吃药，“只是个普通人。”  
  
“普通人。”艾格西重复说，艰难地把那白色的小药片给吞下去，不致卡到嗓子眼，“普通人也许是我，但绝不会是你。”  
  
哈利看着他，随后轻声说：“我是。一个裁缝而已，无足挂齿。”  
  
艾格西喝水的动作停了，他连口里的那一汪水，都险些忘了吞下去。  
  
“放屁。”  
  
他冷冷地说，把那口水咽到肚里。他突然就觉得烦躁，可哈利·哈特为什么要对他说谎。他疲惫地，摇摇晃晃站起身来的时候，哈利用一种从未见过的急切拉住他的手腕。那上面甚至还留着他刚刚拽他时候留下的红印子。  
  
“如果你想看看，我可以带你去我的店铺。”他说。他的语气像是试图尽力补救些什么似的。艾格西在原地扭过头，耸耸肩。  
  
“萨维尔街那边？”他问。  
  
“萨维尔街。”  
  
艾格西笑了，他鼻子红彤彤的。“操。”他说，“那也不算是个普通人了。”  
  
哈利望着他，似乎前所未有地露出了些犹疑来，好像在端详他究竟是信了没信。艾格西有些倦了，再者说，他也不想和哈利·哈特在这些小事上闹个不愉快。最终他们也只是交易关系。想及此处，他说：“下次有机会你再带我去吧，不过我可以向你保证我一件也买不起。我困了。”于是哈利点了点头，把他松开了。  
  
艾格西头挨到枕头的时候，他的睡意终于拜访了他。或者说那该死的药片终于起了作用。今天发生的事情太多，后半段对于他来说，都是藏在他记忆里的某堆乱草了。他想着那些，翻了个身的时候，就不知不觉睡了过去。


	5. Chapter 5

他醒过来的时候身体重到像是被人狠狠磨碎过了一回。但他还是至少力气恢复到能够站起来，去卫生间草草用温水把嘴里的味道洗掉。下楼的时候，哈利已经坐在桌边在看报了，桌上摆着些可供人吃的东西。艾格西扫了一眼，有被烤得刚刚好的面包和松饼。他坐下来的时候，哈利没抬头地说：“我送你回去。”

  
  


艾格西伸出的手立刻缩回去了。他瞪着哈利，后者头都没抬起来过。“你在开玩笑？”他问，一瞬间以为他是真的在开玩笑。但哈利随即把报纸合上，眼镜后头那一双眼抬起来望着他。

  
  


“你身体到了临界点了，”哈利终于收起了那副装腔作势的样子，对他说，“我会送你回去休息休息，下一次，我会提前发消息。”

  
  


艾格西看着他，一时不知道是哈利竟然肯送他回家这个念头更令人吃惊，还是哈利会看到他家里那团糟糕样子的情景跟更让人心生恐惧。“不行。”他果断地说，“我自己可以回去。”

  
  


“艾格西，这件事没得商量。”

  
  


艾格西回嘴：“我这里也没得商量，不行就是不行。你没看到过那片街区的样子，像你这样的人，过去就会被人给抢劫了。你叫都叫不出来。”

  
  


他说的不是假的，看看罗迪吧，那帮人的走狗无处不在。只要他们其中一个看到了他们的影子，整个街区的混混就都知道了，然后所有人都蜂拥而出想分一杯羹。开玩笑，让哈利·哈特去那种地方，相当于把个白兔子送到狼窝里去。哈利看上去沉思了一下，倒出人意料地换了个话题，没再坚持：“你家里有什么人可以出来接你吗？”他问。

  
  


艾格西纠结地皱起了眉——说实在话，他这么推拒，也有一部分是为了哈利能少知道一些他糟糕的家庭状况。他知道一旦哈利看到那个街区，就能知道个七七八八了。可哈利都这么说了，他也没有什么好反驳的，不然就显得他自己太不讲道理了。“有个保姆。”他只好说。哈利点头，没问他保姆是干什么的，反正他也一定知道保姆不是用来照顾他自己的。

  
  


“吃点东西，”哈利说，“我去准备准备，一会儿送你回去。”

  
  


送他回去的路上哈利仍旧穿着那套西装制服。天哪，艾格西盯着他的衣服想，这至于吗？他把西装穿得这样浑然天成，那套衣服就像长在他身上似的。他给哈利指了路，他们东绕西拐，终于来到艾格西所在的那个街区。艾格西埋着头坐在车里摆弄手机，试图打了好几个电话给保姆，但手机没有信号了。“操。”他喃喃说，本想告诉哈利他可以自己就这么回去，没想到哈利已经下了车，帮他把车门打开来了。

  
  


“手机没信号了。”他说，“电话打不出去。”

  
  


“我跟你走。”

  
  


哈利说。他的语气听上去是容不得任何一种反驳的，艾格西看着他，有心想让他留下，但他发现自己没法拒绝。或者说，拒绝也不会起作用。他叹了口气，拖着酸痛的身体站起来。“好吧。”他咕哝说，终于被哈利的强硬挫败了。他们往艾格西家里的方向走的时候，哈利就在他身侧跟着他，手里拎了把黑伞。

  
  


他们还算平安地回到了家，中途艾格西带着哈利绕了几条小路。他知道罗迪那帮人通常会在什么时候的哪里出现。艾格西把钥匙扭进锁里打开门的时候，迟钝地想起今天是个星期六，就算他电话打通，保姆也不会凭空就出现。里屋传来哭声，他知道那是黛西。按理说每个周末他都会在房子里待着的，黛西一定是因为睁开眼看见房子里没人，所以才哭成这个样子。

  
  


如果哈利听到了哭声，他也对此不置一词。

  
  


他挪了挪落脚的地儿，让哈利进来。他家里还行，算不上乱，多亏了他请的保姆，还能够及时把他家里的情况打点打点。他紧接着就冲进里屋去，把大哭的黛西搂在怀里。她的鼻涕眼泪糊了一脸，艾格西一点儿也不在意地亲亲她通红的脸蛋。“噢，黛西，小黛西。”他摇了摇她，“看看这是谁回来了？”

  
  


黛西被他哄得，至少止了哭了，但她一抽一抽地，随时都像会再次大哭一场，哭到双目失明。如果妈妈在就好了，艾格西想，随后又亲了亲她的额头。等到她在他怀里打着哭嗝一点一点盖上柔嫩的两小片眼皮的时候，他才把她放了下来，随即想起来门外还有一个哈利。

  
  


他又走出去，以为哈利早就走了，但他依然撑着伞柄站在原地。“啊，”他说，“艾格西。解决完你所解决的事情了？”艾格西点点头，尽了地主之谊将哈利请到破破烂烂的布沙发去坐。“是我的小妹妹，妈妈留下来的小东西。”他本可以不解释的，反正没他妈的什么人在意那是他的妹妹还是他的女儿。哈利庄重地对他点了点头，他的眉毛连一点轻佻的挑动也没有。

  
  


“我可以进去看看吗？”他问。艾格西“啊”了一声，他没预料到这个小小转折的发生。

  
  


“当然可以。”他匆匆地回答说，哈利就进了里间了。艾格西在原地犹豫了一会儿，还是跟了过去。他推开门的时候，哈利正注视着他柔软的小妹妹，目光里充斥着喜爱。

  
  


“她很可爱，”他说，目光胶着，“像个天使。”

  
  


“她是天使，”艾格西手指凑过去，梳开熟睡的她的脸上的刘海，“来拯救我的。”

  
  


这话不假。若是没了他的小妹妹，他可能不知道什么时候就在他那个死掉的继父的走狗底下，失去求生欲之后被乱棍活活打死了。或者就烂醉如泥地倒在巷子里，被路过的随便什么人奸到失去意识，而他压根连家都不会回。思及此，他心头蒙上一层淡淡的愧意，这愧意即便在他松开了绕在黛西头发上的手指，也未曾淡去。

  
  


他想到他整日只是麻木地——活着，一成不变地守着固有的东西，唯一的目的只不过是抚养好他的黛西，就觉得没有什么比这更要可悲了。可是他的柔软的黛西，长着亚麻色一绺一绺纤细发丝的黛西，是必须要健健康康成长成人的，她尚未学会如何用好奇的眼窥伺这世界。艾格西稍微抽开一点的时候，发现哈利在看着他。

  
  


“走吧，”哈利说，艾格西跟上去，把他一直送到门口。哈利那时候又转过了身，“好好照顾自己，你还发着烧，按时吃药。”他却是这样说的。其实没人这么关心过艾格西，所以他也只是胡乱地点头，假装自己全都遵从。“当然。”他是这么回答的，哈利点头，不知是信了没信。

  
  


他走后，艾格西握着门框站了很久。刚刚的那个场景，很多年都甚至没有在他的想象里出现过了。可是啊，哈利·哈特。艾格西百般滋味莫辨地想。想到最后，他也不知道自己在妄想些什么了。

  
  
  
  


在哈利下楼好一会儿后，艾格西才想起来，他竟然什么都没交代就让他独身一人地走了出去。他究竟当时是被下了哪种蛊？他从沙发里自己的荒谬沉思中跳了起来，掀开窗帘去张望外头：当然他什么也看不到，哈利不管是走远了，还是被人拦住打死在了某个小道上，都不会在他的视野里出现了。他因这个念头而感觉无比慌张：哈利不能出事。他套上了卫衣，胡乱穿进袖子，就急忙开门去。

  
  


意料之外地，他一关上门就看见一堆壮硕的男人分别守在左右两个楼梯口，为首的是罗迪，他一偏头，就把艾格西给看到了。“婊子出来了，”他说，一招手，那帮子人就狗一样地跟着他朝艾格西围拢，“婊子，这回又是摊上什么名牌货？”

  
  


艾格西冷冷地看着他。

  
  


“你他妈在说些什么——”

  
  


他腹部挨了一拳。他闷哼一声，被打得直接折了腰，肠子搅在一起，和他的胃一起翻江倒海。“我他妈在问你问题！”罗迪愤怒地咆哮道，在极端的痛苦紊乱中，他好像听见他说了这么几句，“你那该死的糖爹把我手下好几个给揍了一顿。你除了钓男人，卖屁股，还能干些什么，小废物？”

  
  


艾格西现在没法子去辨认他话里的一些细节，但他听到的是他们被好好揍了一顿，这就足够引起他的一阵大笑了。他疯狂地笑，笑到那个才捣了他一拳头的男人都一下子站住不动了。“好样的，”他嘶嘶地说，“你们就该他妈的挨揍了。没想过今天吧？你们除了抢劫，越货，什么不做？贱人不就是欠——”

  
  


他来不及说完了，因为他的膝盖被人横来一扫，踢得骨头发出声脆生生的响。他尖叫都窒进嗓子里，空洞像团棉花，只能发出“呃呃”的濒死似的声音。他扑通一下倒在地上的时候，那帮子人疯了一样地得了指令似的就把拳头往他身上各处抡。大概是上次打他脸打厌了，他们这次都冲着艾格西的下半身动手。那种力气原是用来对付杀父仇人的，这回一点儿不剩地全都献给艾格西了。

  
  


某种感觉的闸门一旦打开就会决堤，接着失控，最后是麻木地任其自流。他被人一脚两脚踹在地上，引起疼痛的支点在他身体上棋子般下得多了，变成一副令人厌恶的散点图，不规则地画着他的密密麻麻的木然的痛。他突然就可怜这些人了，连欺负他这样的他们口里的婊子，也不能让他感到有丝毫尖锐的愤怒和痛觉。他的痛觉很早以前大概就死了。所以他只是睁着眼，盯着他脸侧沾了厚厚的灰尘的白墙。

  
  


他们不知道是什么时候走了的。艾格西躺在那里，整个人都像具已经死了的尸体。木僵的，一动不动的，嘴唇皮肤和眼眶下头都是灰白色的。他身上这时候倒该是，某种意义上是很漂亮的，但他不想掀开衣服，去察看自己那片青紫深红交织的腐烂的花似的颜色。

  
  


他最终还是爬起来了，有点狼狈地，因为他的腿大概是折了，折到他几乎连骨架子都撑不起来，肌肉贴着他的骨骼，疲软颓废得像狗嘴里松弛的舌头。他几乎是把自己残碎的身体拖进去的，然后他把自己挪到床上的时候，已经完全想不得其他的任何事情了。

  
  
  
  


艾格西没法夸下海口说自己一定比寻常人聪慧多少，但他自认为倒有些及时能够保命的小聪明，甚至有些时候可以称得上是诡计多端。但他这回真的被摧毁得厉害：他躺在床上，几乎整整一天都没起来，就只在需要喂黛西的时候，捞一把身边先前就泡好的奶粉，把她的婴儿床勾过来，奶瓶搁在她的肚皮上。他原本可以让保姆提前到家的，照顾黛西的时候也将他照顾着，可他忘了自己有手机这回事，也就完全忘记他本不该只有一个人。

  
  


他独身太久，因此几乎忘记有人在身侧的感觉；也忘了他可以本着人之常情向谁求助。

  
  


他整一日都是昏沉的，因为手脚酸痛，肋骨和腰侧那儿炸开的尖锐的疼快要把他拆得散架。他经常性无意识地翻了个身，就错觉自己已经从中间断掉了。疼痛在这种时候是非线性的——一睁眼一闭眼都是它，时间的流逝不过是代表着他从莫比乌斯环的正面走到了反面。

  
  


艾格西知道自己大抵病得过头：他中途起来过一次，上厕所的时候发现自己尿的是血的颜色。教很多年前的幼小的他，他会以为自己马上就会死去。现在倒不会，因为他不管再陷入怎样的绝境，最多也只是留下些让他痛苦终生的后遗症，不会真的让他解脱地闭眼离开。对，是的，这时候死去也是种解脱。他不小心朝着镜子看了一眼，就看到他擦破了好几处的脸，呈现出一种死人的异样的青灰，脸颊上的肉下凹，枯黄而消瘦地堪堪贴着颧骨。他的眼睛，如今大而深陷，瞳孔黯淡无光，周围一圈碎玻璃似的纹路也隐得瞧不见了。

  
  


他又把自己移到床上去，头挨着枕头闭上眼，假装自己真的死了，和他自己玩游戏似的。

  
  
  
  


年轻的姑娘终于上了班之后，看到他的时候很锐利地尖叫一声，把沉睡中的艾格西惊醒过来了。她随即很勤奋地开始照顾起他，还有他饿极了的妹妹。她心里指不定是怎么想的，看到他们，一个破碎的家庭。艾格西想，他顺从地闭着眼，躺在床上，让姑娘给他敷上药膏。他先前不是没想，只是一个人做不到。

  
  


他精神劲恢复一些的时候，烧也退了。上帝知道，他前一天烧得像簇肮脏的火。他看了一眼手机，发现上面有三个未接来电，以及大概五六条信息。全都是哈利的。 _星期三，七点。_ 第一条这么说，然后隔了两个小时，又是一条： _你感觉如何？_ 艾格西忘记了前一天晚上他是什么状态，可能他那时候已经痛不欲生，快下了地狱。之后是试探的一句， _艾格西？_ 他看着这个问号，险些笑得眼泪掉下来。哈利·哈特不该是用这种语气说话的人。最新的一个未接电话是八个小时前。艾格西用手指划了几下，拨了回去。

  
  


“艾格西。”

  
  


哈利立刻就接上来了。艾格西“嗯”了一声，不知道该说些什么。

  
  


“之前怎么了？”哈利温和地在那头说，“你没接电话。”

  
  


“发生了点事。”艾格西说，握着手机，“没能及时处理，抱歉，就没接。”

  
  


哈利在那边沉默了一会儿。艾格西握紧手里的东西：当哈利沉默的时候，就是他完全无法猜透他的时刻。更别提如今，他们隔空对谈，无论是思维和目光，他都无法洞穿。

  
  


“星期三，你还能来吗？如果你觉得勉强，我会去取消。”

  
  


艾格西说：“不必了，我会过来。不是什么大事。”他撒谎了，但这无伤大雅。他会好得很快，疼痛无可避免。他至少还有些职业道德。听筒那边哈利不赞成地哼了一声，听上去对他这种无所谓的态度很是发泄了一通不满。

  
  


“你前天的时候还在烧，”哈利低声说，“而我 _记挂_ 着你，艾格西。”

  
  


“记挂”。艾格西被这个词所蕴含的深意给匆匆阻拦在了原地，让他准备好的说辞都囫囵卡在喉口。哈利从没显露出如此平铺直叙的直白——他是那种人，一段词圈在舌尖，还要往里挑挑拣拣。这大抵是他们短暂相处以来，艾格西拾得的他最真实，最不经修饰的一幕。他眨了眨眼，完全不知道自己应该说些什么；做什么都无法回馈这样的真情实意，他心想，那就不如不说了。

  
  


“我完全身体健康，”他轻快地说，“安心吧，哈利。不会让你的钱打了水漂。”

  
  


哈利说：“我大概暗示过无数次了，但我想再次重申：你知道我不是为了钱。”艾格西握着听筒，这下子算是彻底无话可说了。可哈利没等他说些什么，又打断了他：

  
  


“算了，”他说，“忘了吧。”

  
  


艾格西听着，如同当街被兜上一盆冷水，可火气反而窜了上来；他觉得躁烦，还觉得生气，无来由地。怒火戳刺他的脊背，因为这句命令的，驱使式的语气，好像他挥之即来，呼之即去。

  
  


“好，”他于是也冷冰冰地说，“没想记得。星期三见。”然后把那通该死的电话给挂掉。

  
  


要说哈利·哈特有什么地方最过残忍，不过是带着无比鲁莽的真实闯到他的世界来，又以一种诡诞的、随心所欲的荒唐，将他的一切都摧枯拉朽地扫荡之后匆匆离场。艾格西本想说的，说他在 _想念他_ 了，而他们不过是仅仅分离两天。说不得了。他用力地吞了一下，把肿着的嗓子挤压得更疼：他要是哑了，说不定还能令他更免于这种难捱的焦灼之苦。至少他可以什么都不回应，装他是真的什么都没听。


	6. Chapter 6

星期三的时候艾格西破天荒地叫了个出租车，他平时一般不这么奢侈。可他左腿那儿实在疼得过头，再不好好休养，怕是很快就得废得差不多了。他这几天生生捱着，没去医院绑石膏，因为他还有任务在身。哈利不会介意，可那些人指不定怎么想。他只能做到尽量让伤腿触不到地。  
  
“请进。”当他抬起手要敲门的时候，哈利迅速地就把门打开了，“我在阳台看到了你。”他彬彬有礼地说。艾格西点点头，嘟哝一声“借过”，从他身子边上一瘸一拐地过去——他没想去遮掩他的伤病，毕竟想要在这件事上搪塞哈利，绝无可能。他总算蹒跚来到桌边，坐下去的时候，他额上已经冒了汗了。他伸直腿，听见骨骼咔吧咔吧在他身体里炸起来的声音。哈利关了门之后，安安静静地望着他的那条伤腿，艾格西明白他知道了。  
  
“艾格西。”他很温柔地说，“能不能告诉我，你的伤还疼吗？”  
  
如果哈利发火——其实艾格西都想过，他该怎么回复。他们先前哪一次不是这样？一旦哈利发火，他就能够找到暂时从他身边剥离的理由，直到派对，他们都可以不再说任何一句话了。可是当哈利只是简简单单地站在那儿，以一种艾格西很久一段时间里都未曾感受过的温和和关怀之情，询问他的伤势如何，却不问原因的时候，艾格西根本不知道以一种怎样的神情和语气去回馈他。他搓着手指，将汗液拭在坐垫上。他已经开始变得手足无措了，掌心冒汗，胸中腾起一股澎湃的无名暗流。  
  
“有点。”他不敢看他，“可能有点——骨折。但是不太要紧。”  
  
哈利低着头端详着他，而后拉了椅子，在他对面坐下。  
  
“你身上还有伤吗？”他温和地问，“能让我看看吗？”  
  
艾格西不自在地咕哝了一声，但还是小心翼翼地撩起他自己的衣服。他看不出原本颜色的皮肤上，青紫深红，深浅交错地布了一大片，难看的淤青和红肿都埋藏在他皮肤底下丑陋地匍匐。“撞到了什么东西，”艾格西装得像是不在意，“就变成这样了。”一个绝妙的谎言，因为无人得以证实，也无人会将其当作是句真话。但凡他们察觉出了这一点，他们也就不会再对这句拙劣的谎言发问了。  
  
哈利仍旧紧紧地盯着他的皮肤，伸出只手去浅浅地触，艾格西瑟缩了：并非是因为疼痛，而是因为他手指的力道轻柔到几乎变成某种他搔不得的痒。但他有点被迷住了似的，如今只顾得上去看着哈利手背起起伏伏的，锋利的骨骼。那种锐利啊，艾格西想，他去握住他的手的时候，也会被他割伤吗？  
  
“我弄疼你了吗？”  
  
“不，没有。”  
  
哈利于是撤了手，进了里屋为他拿药。这副场景彰显着某种格外突出的既视感，艾格西忍不住冲着自己微笑了；他想，这一天距离他们第一天认识好像已经过了一年了，实际他的时间从没流逝得这样慢过。哈利走出来的时候，把他那抹笑容给盯住了。  
  
“你看上去很高兴。”他把冰凉的药膏涂在他腰侧的时候分了心说，艾格西小小地吸一口气，“这很好，忍着，会有点痛。”  
  
实际上，一点儿也不。艾格西脑袋里荒诞地演着喜剧似的，一瞬间冒出来十三四个念头。他拣了个最上文不接下文的，很突然地问他：“哈利，你是不是有过很多个伴侣？”  
  
哈利停住了。他抬起头。  
  
“为什么这么说？”  
  
艾格西小幅度地耸耸肩：“突然想到了，就来问你。”  
  
哈利摇摇头，继续他手头上的工作。  
  
“从未深陷于爱，”他平静地说，“我曾与这世上的任何一个人都没有任何一条纽带。”  
  
艾格西被这句话里的冷酷和仿佛将死之际的宿命感所打倒了，他惶恐起来，仿佛哈利马上就要从他身边消失了似的。“可你该有很多人追求，”他喃喃说，“会有很多人爱你，哈利。没人能不爱你。”他竭尽全力，搜肠刮肚，就为了去为哈利证实一些与他该是毫无干系的事情。他说的都是些真话，也许教他再从这世界上找出个同哈利一模一样的人，哪怕仅仅是同他相似，都是件不可能的事。  
  
哈利冲他微笑。  
  
“我曾希望如此，”他说，“但很遗憾，就连你，最开始也对我厌恶交加。我甚至没反应过来我做错了什么，就被你差点扫地出门。”  
  
艾格西哼了一声。“没人能在被拒绝的时候摆出好脸色。”他说，“而且，我现在觉得你这人值得喜欢了。”他顿了顿，然后低声说：  
  
“在我记忆里，我不记得除了我的父母，还有第二个人对我这样好过。”  
  
哈利终于彻底停下了他手指灵活的操作，他抬起头看着艾格西，好像才反应过来艾格西嘴中说的是他。可他的模样看上去倒不像是大彻大悟，而是某种糅合了惊异和恍然的痛苦，它们蜷伏在他的嘴角，沉得把他的笑意坠了下去。  
  
“我很抱歉。”他满含感情地说，实打实地，他眼睛里盛着歉意。艾格西不明白哈利为什么要没头没尾地向他道歉，好像他的苦痛尽是他的错似的。哈利，艾格西注意到，给他上药的手指颤抖起来了，被风狂舞着的树浪一般，他狠狠捏住又松开。他的嘴唇，这回看上去干燥起皮，沟渠遍布；像是几天没能睡过好觉，又被夜晚的燥气烘得干了。艾格西神使鬼差地，伸出手把他的小臂握住。  
  
“哈利。”他低声说，凑了过去，想摸索着哈利的嘴唇去吻。哈利挣了一次——艾格西这次没再让他放开了，尽管他会变成一出舞台剧事故后被迫登台表演的小丑，他也不会再让自己重复经历上一次的尴尬和无措。他牢牢地抓住哈利的手臂，带着满身的伤，亲他干裂的唇。接吻的感觉太美妙了，他只是浅浅地吻着哈利柔软的嘴唇，却贞洁到没有任何更进一步的欲望，好像他们每天就应该这样，在喝完下午茶之后，就着伯爵茶的茶香，把对方吻着，啄取两口余味。  
  
他最后松开哈利的时候，看见他眼里的神情：严厉的，退缩的，逃避的；无论那是什么，那里头都没有柔情和爱。艾格西盯着那种神色，陷入一片迷惑的空白。他们这样微妙地对视了一会儿，最后是哈利先将他的手臂移开。艾格西手心里的热度消失了，而空气开始烧得他手掌发烫。  
  
“艾格西。”哈利说，平静地，“别闹了。”  
  
这句话狠狠地扎在他的胸口：哈利说这话的语气，好像他就是个不听话、不懂事的小孩儿，在向他要着超出份额的糖果。即使是这样，他也是寡淡的，没有浓烈的情绪，反倒是刚刚流露出的些许柔软的内核，一瞬间都从他眼睛里消亡了。艾格西没说话，只是在哈利的示意下，又慢慢地，难堪地，卷起他的衣摆。哈利挖起新的一块膏体，在他身侧缓缓地涂的时候，那感觉就不是瘙痒了。它化为刺痛。  
  
艾格西，头一回地，他呆呆地望着哈利，而自己忘却了生气。他将眼睛移向别处，脑中只盘旋着一个念头： _他究竟是哪里做错了？_  
  
  
  
因此，尽管在他们推推搡搡地，带着某种刻意演绎出来的热烈进入派对之后，哈利扣住他的后脑勺把他吻得喘不过气，他也对此没有太大反应了。他只是徒然献上自己的嘴唇，然后木然地在他的亲吻里一动不动。他犹如赤足陷入深海，脚底被砂石磨破。哈利把他压在长沙发的时候，眼睛一瞬不瞬地凝视着他，亲吻他的时候它们都在发亮，犹如一对儿瓦数过高的棕褐色的灯泡。他随即将艾格西的双腿推上去，折起来；艾格西用力抓住他的领子。  
  
“别。”他说，只有单字，喘不过气。他们摩擦着腿根，而两个人都硬得厉害。可他现在一点儿也不想要这个了；他绝望地想， 还不如哈利一开始就这么干，倒也不会让他再陷入这种不切实际的幻想。哈利看着他，面容一紧，随即弯下腰，好像是暧昧地咬他耳根。  
  
“我很抱歉。”他以一种几不可闻的声音耳语说，然后他直起身来，在他臀上掴了一掌。那一巴掌并不疼，听着却清脆。艾格西缩了一下，又扯到了腰上那一圈伤，眼泪就这么被挤出来了。演戏似的，但只有他一个知道里面几分是真的眼泪。“你要觉得抱歉，就别在这儿。”他真真假假地说，“你就他妈是个混蛋，哈利。”  
  
他们演得好像一对闹了别扭的床伴。哈利说：“我将你救出来，你就想被外面那群人操。是吗？”他的话语残酷而严苛，其中没一个字是真的，但艾格西依然觉得自己被他给伤了。是他和自己的角色共情过度，还是他太认真了？“也许是的。”他这么告诉他，看见那双盯着他的眼睛一下子暗下来。瞧瞧，他演得那样活灵活现，栩栩如生到和真实没有差别。艾格西自嘲：他又知道什么呢？魔鬼早在暗处，冲他发出音色难辨的低语，引诱他向下，向下，直到现在，他完全交出了自己，魔鬼却又把他放过了，留他一人滞留地狱。  
  
“你会喜欢这个的。”  
  
哈利只是说。他表现得活像是个受了伤的，被情人抛弃了的年长男人，仿佛他的情人仗着青春的性感肉体去和同他年龄相仿的青年人寻欢作乐，把他扔在不知名的幽暗角落里了。事实恰恰与这相反。哈利将他长裤褪下，给他做了个深喉，艾格西就只会拽着他的头发，让他慢些来了。他在哈利面前是软弱的，毫无缚鸡之力的。那个男人指向东，他就永远不会往西去。他被吸到神魂俱失的时候，才知道自己彻底完了；他被抛上海岸，沉沉浮浮地被涨退的海潮收收缩缩地拍打，白沫在他身上碎去。  
  
“操，哈利——”  
  
他在快感和理智边缘摇摇欲坠了，叽里咕噜地，骂了好些脏词。他又叫又骂地，乱动着双腿，又被哈利一把按住。他浑浑噩噩地看着哈利的脸颊凹下去，又鼓起来，他的喉咙把他绞碎。这副他曾经多么司空见惯了的场景，是一切情色的起始，如今却变成他们之间残破不堪的尾声。他被一举推上云霄的时候，拽着哈利棕色的，厚重的头发，口里的话语已经模糊到不像是咒骂了。  
  
他仿佛在 _求爱_ 。  
  
他射出来的时候哈利把他吞了下去，然后就着精液的味道，他过来同他温柔地接吻。艾格西被他捉住，吻了一下，就挣开了，把自己扯远了望着他。哈利默视着，也没再执意去继续温存。  
  
他知道自己很重，近六尺的男人，再怎么营养不良，光是骨架也沉得不行。可这个裁缝把他抱起来，像抱着一堆衣服似的，将他有力的大腿托在身体两侧，小心地绕开他的伤。奇怪的是，他被这么小孩子一般地牢牢锁在人怀里，却平静得要命，他人投来的眼光，也不令他觉得羞耻。他心里某种强烈的预知感告诉他，这大概就是他们的最后一刻了。  
  
艾格西从来以为，只有史诗才配得上轰轰烈烈的结尾，可是生活把他残忍地剥开之后告诉他，原来像他这样普通人的生活，也能在一声巨响中，瞬间就坍塌成一堆断垣颓壁。  
  
  
  
他们回到哈利的住所，哈利却没立刻就带着他进门。他转过身来，用一对欲言又止的眼睛望着艾格西。艾格西揣着口袋，用毫不在意的口吻说：  
  
“你想说什么？”他说，“一起说了吧。”  
  
哈利轻声道：“在这等着。”他又进去了。屋外很冷，大概快要下起新雪——初冬的伦敦，是杀死一个人的最好季节。他慢慢地在门前踱起步，三番两次故意牵扯伤口。他假装这足以让他分心。  
  
哈利重新从视野中出现的时候，他手里拿着两沓钱。艾格西紧紧咬住后槽牙，他只是看着哈利，没接也没退后。“这是为了什么？”他明知故问，把一只脚的重心移到另一只。哈利的眼神跟随着他，那种神情让人从骨子里就开始发冷。  
  
“这是后两次的结算。”他说，“够你用一阵子了。”  
  
艾格西看着那厚厚两沓钱。换了从前，他不仅会高高兴兴接下来，还会盘算着怎么再骗这老傻子再一笔。可他冷冷地想，现在呢？这是什么？就因为个意外发生了的吻，这男人就要用一笔巨款将他打发了？“你知道我没在问你这个。”他说。  
  
他们都沉默了。哈利把手垂了下去，像是有苦不能言。  
  
“所以你还是觉得我的身份碍了你的眼睛。”艾格西笃定地说，“你觉得被我喜欢上是一件——怎么说，是一件很丢人的事情。我当然会理解你，哈利。被一个婊子喜欢，自然不是件光彩事。”  
  
他在等：只要哈利痛痛快快地对他承认这个事实，他就会拿着钱离开了。他会当他之前的那些狗屁柔情都是种普度众生的怜悯，而他不过是正巧撞上了个圣人，就傻乎乎把自己扔进去了。可是哈利僵着脸望着他，又飞快地反驳了：“不，不是这样的，艾格西。”他苍白地说，艾格西看着他，几乎想要冲着他怒吼了。 _撒谎成性！_ 他想大喊。可他也只是看着，用过快的速度换气，舌头把腮肉顶了个小包。  
  
“行了，没必要装你的好好先生了，哈利·哈特。你随便去其他地方找其他婊子吧，找一个不会爱上你的。劝你一句，别在我身上用劲了。这对你的一颗善良过头的仁心也是解脱。”  
  
他把哈利手里的钱飞也似地夺过来——反正那本来就是他的。哈利很脆弱地站在门口看着他，他背后门里透出来的鹅黄色的灯光，可真他妈像个耶稣身后的光圈。艾格西知道这次再不会有双手臂伸过来，拉着他。他本已决意转身不再回头，可他仅仅是往相反的方向走了几步，就已经开始思念起站在他背后、始终没有关起门的那个男人了。


	7. Chapter 7

艾格西在医院好好地看了次病。医生拿着他的片子，很怜悯地朝他摇头，那样子，像是他已然不能活得太久。“怎么现在才来看？”医生问他，把手里的一沓报告抖了抖对得更齐整些，似乎也没多大意愿等个他的回答。他这样的病人，他们一定是见得太多。司空见惯的伤口和沉默。医生给他绑上石膏，照料他腰上淤青的时候，他咬着牙都在颤抖。他拖得太久，疼痛成了心上一块抹不去的斑，将他日日夜夜地折磨着。  
  
可是和哈利·哈特相比，那点微不足道的疼痛，最多只能算是些他梦境的佐料，生活里画龙点睛似的调味品。他在医院枕着消毒水昏昏沉沉地醒来又睡去的间隙，梦将哈利从他记忆的裂缝里每每拽出，他都总是那样活灵活现地出现在他的眼前，和他的胸口。他梦里醒来的时候，就算已经记不清内容，也能察觉得到他的胸口发热。有一次他醒来之后抹了一把脸，摸到一手湿热的眼泪。  
  
他拒绝承认他的脆弱。于是他对护士撒谎说他睡不着觉，换来了几片能让他好眠的药物。它们有效。他一次就把白色的圆形药片灌进去几粒，幻想着如果一次性吃掉一瓶，他的身体会对此作出怎样奇妙的反应。他也只是想想，从没觉着自己会真的那么干。不过，至少他一晚上都能睡得踏实了，白日里他所做的只是睁着眼睛，抵挡着即将入睡的错觉。 _既然早就说了个清楚，那他也不要梦到他。_ 艾格西有点残忍地想，可第二天，他的身体又违背了他的本愿，尖锐地啸叫着把他唤醒之后，又把哈利·哈特的影子填进他的双眼里。  
  
 _哈利·哈特，_ 他没有什么感情地想， _还要折磨他到什么时候？_  
  
他出院之后回到家中。家里什么都未曾变过，黛西还是吮着手指头，对着他傻笑。他摇着她的婴儿床，却知道一切早就不一样了。他的生活在哈利出现的那一刻就开始停摆，如今没有外力的驱动，他连继续过日子的动力都早已丧失。罗迪，和他的那些走狗，那日之后暂且未曾来骚扰过他。没什么的。为了保护他的妹妹，死去也是光荣。他吻了吻黛西的额头，而后者望着他，懵懵懂懂地不知道在她的兄长身上曾发生过什么。  
  
最好她什么也不用知道。艾格西躺回到床上，他痛苦地皱起眉。因为在这样尘埃落定的时刻，他仍旧看得见哈利徘徊不定的影子，以及他亲吻黛西额头的动作，珍惜怜爱到好像她就是他的孩子。他会养孩子吗？他结过婚吗？他喜欢孩子吗？艾格西一一想来，才觉他对哈利知之甚少，而他甚至都已经带过他来了这里，看过他最深最不堪的秘密。  
  
他如今想起这些，不觉悲痛，只觉挫败；接着闭上眼。他假装这么做能把自己关在黑夜里。  
  
  
  
艾格西在接下来的一个星期都没去重操旧业。他太累了，肢体压缩成了这具身体的四条累赘，而他没法化着厚厚的妆，搽着艳丽的口红，再对每一个马上要来操他的人笑脸相迎。那就过于可笑了。他宁愿日复一日地坐在楼底下，叼着支烟慢慢地吸进去烟，过肺，吐成佯装艺术似的圈。  
  
直到有一天他打算起身去转转，脚步飘得像一粒灰尘。一股力量牵引着他往前走。最后，在这种不具名力量的指引下，他还是来到了哈利的屋子旁边，回过神来的时候，眼前已林立着细腻的白墙和精致的小楼，而他同时可以发誓，他绝没有想要再一次地来到这个心碎之地。他不是癞皮狗，他从不会有意给自己找上一堆麻烦，而可以肯定的是，哈利在上一次分别之后，就没有想要见到他的意思了。艾格西闭上眼，意识到，他惹上了个多么绝情的人。但现在想来，也许甚至怪不得哈利。  
  
他望着那栋漆成了白色的小楼，竟然一瞬间分辨不出自己是悲哀还是心酸。两者皆有，也许。他内心仍旧留存着一种冲动：他大可以这样冲进屋内去，要求哈利将一切都铺开来，和他谈谈清楚。可这样做几乎没什么用，上一次他说得还不够清楚吗？裁缝也就只是站在脚垫上，甚至不屑于把他高贵的脚挪进尘土一寸。他再不讨好地贴上去，最终结果也只是被人狠狠地撕下来。  
  
街边有三个摄像头。路上没人，其中一个按照设定好的路径原地转悠的时候，在艾格西抬起头的瞬间正巧对上了他。“操你。”艾格西朝着它难看地笑笑，竖起中指，可那个摄像头又毫无知觉地转回去了。艾格西垂下手：哈利·哈特家旁边的摄像头，也和他一样冷酷。  
  
他走回家的时候，实际上和他出门的时间并无相差太多，但他疲惫得像是登山远足了一回。他用冷水抹了把脸，关上水龙头，屋内就恢复到往常的寂静了。又是一个周末，黛西还在熟睡，保姆也暂时不会到家里来。这样的情形同他的命运很像，他生命中或多或少地有过那么几个人，火苗一样地燃起来又迅速熄灭，温暖过后的寒冷比起一开始更令人难以接受。他坐在那儿，回想着带他来到世上的父亲母亲，他们如今都已经逝去，星星一样地挂在天空里。他想起这些，脑子里有幕电影无穷无尽地播放，但那股不可名状的悲伤已经从他心上消褪。任何悲伤都是这样。他想，他对哈利·哈特的悲伤，很快也会被他忘却的。  
  
  
  
然而，几天后，他还是违背了他自身的意愿：他又把那套哈利送给他的那套西装翻了出来，妥帖穿了上去。他对着镜子抹了把脸，看到自己眼尾飞红，好像他自身那一身皮，揉一下就快碎了，露出里面血红色的一条一条的肌肉，畅畅快快地流出鲜血。他瞧着自己，觉得镜子里的那人看上去十足可悲。那套西装哈利从没有开口要求收走，他猜想那并不是因为他忘了，而是由于他是真的不在乎这一套西装的钱；那些东西，他向来是不在乎的，和艾格西自己一样，被他用过了就扔掉。艾格西疲乏地转了转眼珠，看着镜子里的自己，好像看个滑稽得不得了的小丑，或是无家可归的流浪狗，钻进路边毛毡的窝洞。  
  
他下楼去了，临走前嘱托了保姆好好照顾着黛西。“这一套真不错！”她是这样回答的。艾格西转过身，就匆匆走了。  
  
他拦了辆出租，告诉他他们的地点。司机载着他，弯弯绕绕，把他在那栋建筑的路边放了下来。他装作沉着，昂首阔步，在马路对面站着，看着上流社会的精英们白蚁似的从四面八方挤拥进那幢房子，他们的臂弯里挂着各色男女。进去是需要邀请函的。他稍微思索一下，就瞄上了周围一个同样在街边等待的男人。他看着并不那么从容不迫，相反，他嘴唇上方的两撇胡子一直在不安地翘动。他焦急到每过两三分钟就要抬手看一次表。艾格西走过去。  
  
“先生，”他礼貌地问，“抱歉，我能问您借个火吗？”  
  
男人忙不迭地回答：“当然，当然。”他语气有点儿心不在焉，因为他就算在掏着火机，目光也还是不安地朝着各个方向盯着梢。艾格西凑上去，在他火机窜上来的蓝色火苗上，把那支烟给慢慢地燃起来了。他眼一睨，就瞧见男人内侧衣兜里白色的长方形请帖。那和哈利的似乎不大一样，他看见过哈利的，他的是黑金色的。等级制度。他短暂地下了论断之后，也不着急立刻去想办法拿过来，而是和善地和男人搭起了话：  
  
“您看上去有些着急……有什么我能够帮上您的吗？”  
  
男人叹了口气，他焦虑地扯了一把头发，动作稍显粗鲁。  
  
“不瞒您说，我的管家应该会在这时候带着我的——”他做了个厌恶的手势，艾格西看懂了，“——过来。那孩子最近闹着别扭，闹得厉害。要不是阿尔伯特邀请我，我就打算把他给甩掉了。男孩而已，对半分出生的概率，给钱就做，急急忙忙得像出殡。史密斯大街上随便找一个都是。但很多人……人人都想和阿尔伯特建交，你知道的，一个无上的荣誉证明。”  
  
这男人倒是坦诚得吓人，很多人并不愿意承认他们的某些小心思，嫌直白是个污点，脏了他们的纯洁心灵；艾格西把烟嘴叼上，火星在空气中上下颤动，接着迅速地退后，燃了灰色的烟身一大截。他再把烟从唇边摘下来的时候，吐出很浓郁的烟气。  
  
“您是对的，”他冷冷地说，“史密斯大街的人，就该回到他们的原位去。迁就是您的善良，那孩子能为您做些贡献，也是他的人生之幸了。”  
  
男人惊异地看着他：“本该如此！”他嚷嚷道。“您真有一套自己的见解。请问您尊姓大名？”  
  
艾格西把那张偷过来的请帖妥善藏在贴身的口袋里，他已经不想和这男人再多纠缠。“您无需知道，”他彬彬有礼地说，“不过是无名小辈。”  
  
他转身走了。男人或许在背后困惑地盯着他的脊背，寻思着这是从哪一幢华美楼阁中走出的翩翩青年。他就算在发现请帖消失之后发现艾格西并非是什么贵族子弟，而是个只会故作优雅的小巷扒手，也决不能够抛开偏见地洞察出他实际上就是他口口声声嫌恶的，“史密斯大街上随便找一个”的那种风流男孩。  
  
艾格西拆开请帖看了一眼名字：尼尔森·史蒂芬，一个足够老派的名字，不会惹人起莫名其妙的疑心，例如名字里带着个“凡”字的，迟早要教人多看两眼。他将请帖递了上去。安保扫了一眼，说：“欢迎，史蒂芬先生。”他就把请帖重新收进去了。他一旦融入人群，就会变成海里的一滴透明的水珠；要是那自负的男人嚷嚷不休地追过来，要将他绳之于法，他也早从人群中凭空蒸了发。  
  
房子里的摆设一如既往，艾格西却觉得今日它格外喧闹。人人都穿着像模像样的西装，披着人皮，模仿着人类发出假意有礼的交谈声；他们夜晚都是群怪兽，拥有毛发浓密的皮肤，趾爪锐利，表情狰狞到近似野兽。他们抓住艾格西的时候，会在他身上留下几道洋洋得意的红印。因此，艾格西早不把这些人当作是人类来看了，他们不过都是些蠢货，不敢把真相在青天白日下告知于人的懦夫。他环顾四周，寻找着他世界里的唯一一个人类。也许是唯二。可他扭动着头，小幅度地扫望着，既怕看见他，又怕看不见他。  
  
哈利会出现在这里吗？他惴惴不安地想，也许不会，他们之前来到这里，也都只是隔上几天。但今天是个礼拜三，如若哈利真的保持先前他们的规律，他今天八点之前一定会出现在此地。想起哈利，他惶恐得厉害，手指在裤缝上打滑，从内而外地发热了起来。他病分明全好，此刻又闷热得像是发烧。他坐不住了，于是站起来，问侍者要了杯酒。他没喝过什么好酒，有时候客人会大发善心地，让他凑上去喝过几口。好像是香槟，他把气泡抿了下去。  
  
然后他正巧看向人群。  
  
哈利·哈特就在他转身的那个空隙凭空出现在那张长沙发上了。艾格西牢牢地，用尽全身力气地盯着他，胸膛里方才还因为酒精升腾起的勇气，气球一般地瘪了。哈利·哈特，他看上去一贯完美，皮鞋华丽的包浆在灯光下微微闪亮。他深蓝色的丝绒西装妥帖，黑色领边平整，就连脖子上的那个小巧的领结，都没有向旁侧歪斜丝毫分寸。  
  
而他手臂里挂着个男孩。那男孩是个小巧的，同他一模一样的金棕色头发，笑起来有酒窝，鼻梁和脸颊缀着棕色雀斑。他们对望，谈笑，最终哈利·哈特伸出他那只被磨出了茧的手掌，落在那个男孩的腰侧，将他拉近，给予一个吻。那张长沙发是历史的见证者；它身上一段一段历史都在车轱辘似地不断重演着。艾格西遥遥地望着他，苦涩回流；他被定在原地，目光牢固得像个不听劝的傻子。  
  
他不清楚方才他的无措究竟是想期待着什么。他期待哈利能从人群那头走过来吗？他期待哈利的出现能够再次将他的希望托举上来吗？既然一切都已经改变，他又凭什么期待着一个不可能的人做出不可能的事情？他想把自己的目光狠狠从那两个人身上撕扯下来，可是内心有种不甘的，嫉妒的，疯狂搅动的力量，让他失去转身就走的勇气。但实则，从另一种方面来讲，他也算是勇气可嘉：他某种意义上想得到这样惨烈的结局，可他还是义无反顾地来了，偏偏冲着火堆往里投。  
  
他木然地望着。  
  
哈利·哈特不愧是个精明的人。他说不出口的那些有违他优雅外表的拒绝，都明确地写进他的行为里。他拒人千里的残忍就在此处：他从不明说，只等着人们自己去发掘，而后心碎一地。艾格西苦涩地想，他是真的栽上去了，是不是？他爱个谁不好，偏去爱上个太阳落山就会自行消亡的影子。爱火在他心里烧着，却还只有愈演愈烈的兆头。艾格西心中，有爱、恨、嫉妒、愤怒来回交织，令他胸口生理性作疼。  
  
一只手伸了出来，将他手里的酒杯抽出，轻轻填进个新的高脚杯。艾格西低头看去，里面是透明的酒精，轻轻晃荡着，飘着稀碎的薄荷叶，杯沿夹着片青柠。  
  
“你在找哈里斯先生，是不是？”  
  
艾格西总算将视线落在来人身上了。那个男人比他高了半头，同样用一种傲慢的语气同他打着交道。他瞪着他，冷冷说：  
  
“这与你没有关系。”  
  
“怎么与我没有关系——”  
  
男人微笑，他耳语说：“你是他上半个月带过来的，我还记得你。我还惊讶着他能耐着性子带你这么久；要知道，这儿的人三天就能玩厌，他却活活撑了半个月。亲爱的，你知道多少人碍着他的面子不敢接近你吗？”  
  
艾格西说：“这他妈又关他什么事？”他说出来，才意识到男人话里的意思，接着又回忆起哈利第一次带他来到这里，说的那番没头没尾的话。他脑袋开始钝痛了，好像有人拿着尖锤在一下下地敲。他僵硬地复述：“你想操我？”他问。男人皱起眉，像是在为了他的礼仪和用词而苦恼，但艾格西看得太明白了，他不过是因为心思被戳透，就觉得有失脸面。  
  
“我关注你确实有一会儿了。”过了一会儿男人不悦地说，“你知道吧，这儿是个上流俱乐部？银行家，投资者，政客，精英。他们都到这儿来了。听说过第欧根尼吗？这是另一个极端的第欧根尼。在这个俱乐部的成员中，几乎所有人都反感那种禁欲主义。”  
  
哈利也是吗？每一个男人口中的词，都能在艾格西脑中完美地串上名叫哈利·哈特的珠链子。他看着男人，说不出一句话。  
  
“你不像是这儿的人，也不像是从小就被人养在家里的。是史密斯来的？”  
  
男人暗示性地把手臂搭在他腰间，艾格西看着他，微微地退后了一步，但他没有立刻拒绝。他透不过气来了。  
  
“别再想着哈里斯了，男孩。”男人说，“那样的人遍地都是。和他们做爱，跟和哈里斯上床有什么区别？在他之前，你也这样挑挑拣拣吗？”  
  
艾格西没有立刻回答他，他只是将目光再次投向不远处的哈利。哈利·哈特，这时候他的西装已经被扯了下来，马甲的扣子解了一半。他和那个男孩儿，在很甜蜜地接吻。艾格西的内心沙沙地，说不上是在颤抖，还是在为自己悲悼。出人意料的是，那双棕色的眼睛，竟然就那么直直地望了过来，而艾格西的腰也被男人的手臂箍住。那两道灼灼如火的目光，一刻不停地盯着他瞧。  
  
“走吧。”男人说，他弯下腰亲了一下艾格西的后脖颈，然后半牵半拉着他，带着他走向另一个未知的角落。那个时候，艾格西胶着在哈利身上的视线仍未被断开，直到他被牵带去一个拐角，哈利就再也看不见了。


	8. Chapter 8

当男人拽着他的头发，缓慢地进入他身体里去的时候，艾格西仰着头，露出脆弱的脖和喉，只是望着白色一尘不染的天花板。  
  
他很久没做了，自从哈利来到他逼仄的世界里，他就再也没有享受过性的欢愉。哈利给他的那次口活不计，是因为他回想起来，只剩满腔的疼痛和苦涩。哈利·哈特把他 _锁_ 住了。因此，那个男人操进去的时候，他的柔软的身体竟然干涩而生疏地推拒着。艾格西用力咬着颊肉，一寸一寸把对方纳到身体里去，尝到了血的味道。  
  
“你真把他爱惨了，是不是？我倒是没见过你这样的痴情种。看上他的钱了？”  
  
男人说，有些吃味地趴伏在他身上，低下头来啃他脖子后头的一块骨头。贪得无厌的嫖客永远是张填不满的大嘴，有了具年轻的肉体操弄还不够，他们还要他全身心地投入。痴人说梦。他往里捅了一下，艾格西就痛得一缩，男人用力抓住他腕子，按进床垫。“看看你腰上这一圈，”他说，“他对你可谈不上好，看看这些伤，他把你真是好一顿折磨。他不懂这些，是么？”  
  
艾格西缓慢地说：“他他妈的什么也不懂。”男人又撞了他一下，他下意识地发出一声以取悦人为目的的呻吟，猫抓似的。他在性事中的每一个动作，每一句话都有预设好的模式，精确到每一条肌肉每一块骨骼。这么做，就是为了吸引几个对他死心塌地的回头客，他知道哪些神态和举止最是勾人。那些都是他自己早已排演过的情节，复制起来没多大困难。男人果然把手指掐进他紧实的背肌，开始喘着粗气用力插他。他插得很深，将他撞得每每都会往前一耸。“我当然只会看上他的钱了。”艾格西气息不稳地在他抽插中途说，“我 _恨_ 他。他说过要给我兑付的金额，现在一次也没有还清，就临时中途变道换了别人。你刚刚说过我在嫉妒——嫉妒那个男孩，是吗？那我告诉你，我嫉妒他能拿到的那笔钱。我想和他上床，只是因为他给的钱比谁都多。”  
  
他漫不经心说起胡话来的时候，可一点儿也算不上含糊。他的口吻如此笃定，好像他只是在陈述一件板上钉钉的事。他平平淡淡地说“恨”字的时候，几乎快把自己骗了。他恨他，这是句与他而言的好话。他想，但很可惜，某些谎言默念一千遍也不会成真。  
  
男人说：“放心，你的我一点儿也不会少给。”他的虚荣心在他的声音里膨胀起来，渐渐鼓成一个虚伪的皮球。他的口气像是说着“今天天气真好”一样轻松，带着股莫名的愉悦，好像他做了件天大的好事。“宝贝，你价值连城。”他用珍惜的，怜爱的语气说，用手指着迷地摸着他的三角肌，在上面留下几个牙印。他把他那根铁棍似的东西退了出来，又将艾格西翻了个身，探过去想捉住他嘴唇去吻，被艾格西偏了头躲过了。  
  
“我不接吻。”艾格西说，男人遗憾地看着他，没再坚持。接吻只是个不错的调味品，性是主食。“可以，”但他还是难免有些恼羞成怒地说，“为了他守贞，嗯？”他将他的双腿对折，按住他的双肩，耸着盆骨和臀就往他里面狠狠操去。艾格西汗淋淋地一下子抓住他的上臂，发出不得体的呻吟。“再快点。”他低声恳求道，男人于是往里捅得更用力了，也更深，将他从里至外地冲撞到粉碎。艾格西不知道要叫他什么，通常他会在做爱之前将一切都问得妥备，但今天事出突然；于是他胡乱地叫他“先生”，“主人”，“爹地”，在叫到最后一个词的时候男人大声喘着气射到他身体里了。  
  
他没戴套。艾格西疲惫地翻了个身，抬了抬腿，让精液顺着他的腿根流出来，随便套了一件衬衫。他以前很在意这些，毕竟他不能染上性病，不然接不到客，他迟早要烂在那个贫民窟里。他烂着倒是没事，但黛西，他的小黛西不能同他一起烂在淤泥里。可现在，他已经累到没法去责怪男人没戴套就操了他。自大的人永远以为他们能力通天到能够漠视规则。  
  
他刚要下床，男人就将他捞了回来。“宝贝，别急着走。”男人说，“还有人在往这儿赶。你不会让大家失望的。”  
  
艾格西扭过头，不敢置信地看着他。“你他妈和我说过这个吗？”他质问道，“我没兴趣和你玩下去了。我现在就要离开，你和你那些朋友，爱找谁怎么玩就怎么玩。”  
  
“那是由你来定的？”  
  
艾格西偏过头：“要硬碰硬吗？”他冷淡地说，“好啊，把我强奸了吧，看看最后是你们胯下那根东西被我咬得更惨，还是我被玩得更惨。来试试？”  
  
男人盯着他，脸上一阵青一阵白。过了一会儿，他似乎缓和下来了，说：“你急着走，想去找谁？”  
  
“我想找谁就找谁——我懂你的意思，别拐弯抹角暗示了。不是哈里斯。”  
  
“你想找他也没用了。”男人道，“你以为他还会对你回心转意？”  
  
艾格西猛地扭过头看他。  
  
“你他妈闭嘴。”他警告说，甚至不知道为什么自己开始没来由地害怕，“我们之间的交易结束了。你没资格对我这样指手画脚的，钱给我，我走人。”  
  
男人从地上的公文包里眨也不眨眼地掏出一沓钱，扔到他脚下。  
  
“好啊，”他说，“除非你想出去之后再面对他——在他全程观摩了我们之间的小小表演之后。”  
  
他是什么意思？艾格西实际上一下子就猜到了，他太聪明，太聪明了。可他硬是直直盯着男人，空白的表情出卖了他。恐慌积淀到他胃里，他身上唯一一件还算完整穿好的衬衫把他死死地缠紧。他觉得喘不过来气，“什——”他半天才挤出一个词，“——什么？”  
  
“你如果不介意，就请看看窗外吧。”男人含蓄地对他说，嘴里已经叼上了一根雪茄，“反应别这么大，甜心，说不定他也正有此意。”  
  
艾格西转过头去，脖子里的骨头沉重地发出“咯咯”的响，像是个被惹笑了的人藏在他脊骨里头。  
  
他们所在的位置是房屋的二层，正巧是稍稍往外凸的一间房，落地窗台呈半圆形。他从半圆形的窗口望出去，右侧的阳台上，落了孤孤单单一个人影。一双琥珀颜色的眼睛折起了纸褶那样丰富，厚重而复杂变幻的情感，遥遥地和他隔着两层玻璃对望过来。那对眼珠子被玻璃雾化，致使艾格西全然看不清个中神色，是愤怒还是不甘？或者那里头根本什么都没藏，不过是艾格西一腔情愿地把里面的厌恶和怜悯认作是因他而起的情绪。他一个人站着，手里端着酒杯，先前的那个男孩不见了，于是愈发落得形单影只。  
  
他看了多久？他看到了什么？他现在在想些什么？此刻的念头越多越乱，艾格西的脑子反而就更加清明。他缓缓地说：“你想让他看着。对不对？”一阵顿悟击中了他，而随之而起的难堪令他再难以承受哈利那两股目光的凌迟，迫使着他背过身去。“你想扳倒他，”他沉静地叙述着，“可你没有机会。你觉得我是你的跳板，你施展身手的绝佳平台。你控制我，因为你觉得你这样就能展现你的权威和能力。”  
  
男人说：“聪明，聪明的男孩。”他把只抽了一口的雪茄很放肆地在烟灰缸里掐灭，门外传来脚步声。“但有一点需要澄清，”他说，“我无意将他扳倒，我需要做的不过是给他小小一个下马威——他最近才与我交好，而他 _权势过盛_ 。”  
  
艾格西脊背发凉。“你是谁？”他问。男人轻微撇一撇头。  
  
“ _阿尔伯特_ 。”  
  
这时候，艾格西身侧的门就已经被打开了，大致有两三个男人走进来，逼得他不得不后退几步，跟只被赶到角落的白鼠一个样。艾格西在他们抓住他手臂和大腿的时候象征性挣扎了几下——他知道自己没路走的，在他们干完这一切之前，他绝不可能从这里逃开——然后就被人按着脖子摁抵在床上，揉捏着屁股操了进去。他呜咽地把浑身都绷紧，可那只能让他被使用过的那个洞被插得更痛。他不得不强迫自己放荡地放松下来，享受这一切似的，让那些他从没见过，也再不会见面的男人轮流操他屁股。按理说，他早该对这一切太过谙熟，可他身后目光的凝重仍在他脊背盘亘，这让他自惭形秽到觉得自己下流万分，甚至流下愤恨的眼泪。  
  
那些人使了劲地按他腰窝，他偏又生性敏感，加上疼痛，竟然真的被插到脚趾勾着地毯就快到了，胯下那根东西拱起来，顶着床单。他被这样轮奸的最直接后果，就是每根东西都是生生 _烙_ 进他身体里的。他心头火烧，身体也在火里成了拾不起来的一堆松垮散灰。更确切的来说，他整个人便如同死灰，因为他确信自己脸色已经因为疼痛而扭曲地变成死人一般的僵硬平板的白，而他还未愈合的淤青，绕着他的腰环抱一周，倒真像为他祭奠的灿烂花圈。  
  
“婊子就是婊子，”阿尔伯特抽空评价说，“即便是这样都能高潮。”艾格西于是脸色惨白地射了出来，可他没有快感了，因为疼痛更甚，比得上钢钉打进骨髓。他的脑袋被两三只手按着，深深陷进被褥，唯一的好处是吞了他的呜咽，吸走他脸上因恐惧，羞耻和愤慨而掉下的眼泪。他最后终于被放开的时候，脱力地坐在地上，两条腿都在发抖。当他抬起灰白的面容，看向对面的阳台，他并不太过意外地发现那儿已经空了。干干净净像没人来过。  
  
“这就是你的目的？”  
  
他听到自己的声音空洞地说。那些男人都走了，只有阿尔伯特，还衣着整齐地站在墙边，神情悠然。  
  
“孩子，”他弯下腰来，拍拍他的脸颊，却并未正面回答他，“你该庆幸他走得早。”  
  
阿尔伯特早看出来了，当然，这几乎是件如此理所应当的事，他们这群人，不过是把爱情当作游戏，性爱来做筹码。阿尔伯特为他挑来衣裤，它们垂落在地上，变成地毯上的一滩褶皱。  
  
“可怜的小鸟儿。”  
  
他如此、如此怜悯地说。艾格西晃了晃，他的存在就变成几副模糊的虚影。他厌恶地拒绝开口，拒绝同他对起毫无意义的辩白，更重要的是拒绝再把自己袒露在野兽的尖牙利齿下。他学够了，这些上等人对他无情的嘲弄和永无止尽的利用，将他像块吸饱了水的毛巾一样拧到水分蒸干，表面干涸发硬。他在一片疲惫中想到哈利。现在看来，他的自作多情不过是别人茶余饭后的笑话。他的确是只鸟，拖着残破的羽毛，还要抻着脖子尽心歌唱，讨取别人赏给他的套在颈上的金链子。真好笑。激素从他的身体里唰地退下去了，留下片无人立足的沙漠。  
  
阿尔伯特已经走了。他也不想同个哑巴说话。艾格西坐了好久，才拖着缓慢，迟钝的肢体套进衣服。精液从他身体里流出来，一大片沾湿了地毯，还有一小部分残留着，在他后头化作一个永不蒸发的羞耻印记。他换了个跪姿，这才慢慢站了起来。他看向外头。  
  
玻璃上映着肮脏积灰的雨点。是什么时候下的雨，他全然记不清。但铅灰色的雨云已翻滚在天边，白色的闪电劈下来，是脏污天空里唯一一条干净的缝隙。他想象着自己被闪电劈中的模样，料是会变成焦黑，那时候才算从里而外地被洗涤彻底。  
  
  
  
“艾格西。”  
  
艾格西在后门停下了，有那么一会儿，他只是站立着，看着离他不远处倾倒下来的黑色天空。他头顶是一片半圆形拱起的玻璃天窗，遮住了脚垫和门庭，替他堪堪挡住叩响地面的小雨。红的，绿的灯光在他的视野边缘变得模糊起来。他看了一会儿，才转过身。  
  
哈利站在他右后侧。他的面容被藏在黑暗里，无声得像一首他永远读不懂的诗。艾格西大概知道自己看上来是什么样子，他才丢脸面地哭过一场，颧骨，眉毛，鼻尖，嘴唇，大抵没有一处不是红的，只有还未登台前化着妆准备好上台尽显滑稽姿态的小丑，才生得出这样油画似的颜色。他挥挥手，将自己试图再次解读的意愿挥去了。奇妙的是，再次与哈利·哈特面对面的情景是这样平静，几乎到了某种唬人的地步。他试想过很多次他的怒火该如何漂亮地爆发，却没能想到当命定一刻到来之时，他竟然能够维持一种近乎可怕的自持。他来回张望一下，问：  
  
“你的男孩呢？”  
  
哈利的面容变得难堪了起来。这真是件新鲜事： _哈利·哈特也会因为这样的一句话而觉得被羞辱了。_  
  
“他已经走了，”哈利缓慢地说，“听着，我可以解释——”  
  
“没什么需要解释的。”  
  
艾格西打断了他，态度粗鲁无比。他斜着手臂，再次挥一挥手，试图将他脸庞从眼前遣走。他没能成功。“不是我不想听，”他说，“而是你没必要。你得知道，你要是良心不安，不如多给我些小费，让我好好去照顾着我妹妹。你到过我家，你如今知道贫民窟里的生活究竟是什么样的了吧。别说空话。来点实际的东西。”  
  
“我不会再用钱去侮辱你，”哈利很挣扎地说，“艾格西，你值得更多的。”  
  
艾格西说：“哈利，你和阿尔伯特没有任何区别。你们都骄傲，自负，瞧瞧你们如出一辙洋洋得意的嘴脸。你认为把钱扔在我脚跟就是侮辱我吗？错了。我们在交易的时候，都站在同一个高度。可是你可怜我，是不是？你认为你无所不能，于是对我百般照顾，这在我看来，才是对我的侮辱。我不需要你的打点，哈利·哈特，你别以为我什么都不知道。”  
  
艾格西苦涩地想，他对每一个男孩都是那么好。哈利·哈特只是可怜着每一个可怜人，他不是第一个，也不会成为最后一个。哈利看着他，神色波动起伏，阴晴不定。艾格西看着他，觉得好笑。他凑了上去，盯着他的眼睛轻声问他：  
  
“你是怎么知道我在这里的？”  
  
哈利脸色绷紧。他深栗色的双眼里，大海涌着泡沫。这回艾格西总算把他读懂了，那张堪称打造完美的面具被他砸出了裂缝，一如天上将天空一分为二的白色闪电。“你监视我，”他苦涩地把这句话在嘴里嚼了又嚼，念了又念，“你 _监视_ 我。我不知道你是怎么做到的，我甚至不知道你他妈做什么工作，不管是什么，裁缝没有这种通天本事。如果说之前我还是怀疑，罗迪那帮人把我揍了一顿之后，我就知道我猜的准没错。”  
  
哈利愕然地看着他。 _自大。_ 他没想到他能猜出来。艾格西细数家珍似的说：  
  
“你他妈的第一回带我来这个狗屁地方就给我做了套一点不差的西装，我没穿过这个，可我至少知道这衣服不能没有尺码。 _什么裁缝量也不量就能知道一个人的尺寸啊？_ 你送我回家，我的手机没有信号。你装了屏蔽器？你下楼的时候把罗迪那伙教训了一顿，是不是？你没想到他们还恬不知耻地再找我麻烦，于是你把他们一窝端了。挺有效率的，至少后来我没被找上门寻仇来呢。”艾格西说得快要笑出来，“上帝，你是把他们杀了，还是送进局子里去了？算了，我也不在乎。你随便怎么玩吧，看我被你耍得团团转，也许你是真的挺开心。我现在想想，你为什么能对我身上次次都出现的伤口能做到闭口不问？操，你早知道了。你他妈就是个混蛋，哈利，你——”  
  
他说不下去了，声音越来越轻，后头的话变成拖长了的哽咽，变成根不上不下的恶心人的鱼刺。他别过头，将酸了鼻子的软弱藏在头颅背后。他过于粗重地喘着气，整个人痛得厉害。他字面意义上地，哪里都受了伤，但身体上的伤口没有这样，没有像和哈利·哈特直接对峙来得这样疼。哈利看着他，犹如被他绝妙的洞察力制伏了，他稍稍伸出一只手臂，像是要过来抓他。艾格西应激地、恍若被刺激到了地立刻后退。哈利的手又迅速地缩回去了。  
  
“你和阿尔伯特斡旋，是不是也有你自己的目的？”艾格西问，他现在甚至还有力气自嘲，“我现在都知道了。你是不是得把 _我_ 也杀了？”  
  
哈利嘴唇发白，微微地急促喘着气。“艾格西。”他说，他只是说。他那样用柔软的，受伤了的眼神看着艾格西，好像他是个不听话的孩子，只会忤逆成年人的每一句话，浑身长着摸不得的刺。  
  
“好了，”艾格西说，“你有秘密，我也有我的。没关系，我想我也并没有资格强迫你在一开始就和我摊牌。公平的选择而已，你做到了。”  
  
他说完这句话，就踏进雨里。小雨依然连绵不绝地下着，它没有变成末日将至倾盆而下的一场洪流，也并没有因为他的离开就因此选择遁去声音。这个世界独领风骚的一点是，它是不会因为任何人就自己做出改变的。他认得回家的路，他一直认得。因此他把双手藏在口袋里，大步向前赶路，穿过数不清的深蓝色的街区，路面的沥青反射起五彩斑斓的灯光，犹如汽油漏在地上之后形成的七彩光晕。  
  
他走到半途，才有点迟钝地发觉身边一直亮着灯。雨水把他的四肢浸得又僵又冷又麻，将他向来敏锐而尖利的感知磨得精光，他思维的触须被人砍去。他稍瞥了一眼，认出了那辆黑车。他吃不准那人又想做些什么，他难道先前就猜透过这个男人的想法吗？他是不可预知的，他往来随心。艾格西又继续往前走了。  
  
那辆车始终幽幽地尾随着他，穿过一个一个路口。那种顽固的，几乎可以称得上是愚钝的坚持，在艾格西心里掀起了一阵仿佛是看场滑稽戏似的情绪：一开始是好笑，看到出人意料的反转结尾之后是恼羞成怒。不论他走到那里，那束光都黏着他的脚跟，比家里发了霉到处乱飘的菌丝还惹人生厌。他几乎能从那光里看到一种恳求似的请愿： _看着我吧。请回头看我。_ 他笃定，要是他在这时候回头，一定会有扇车门向他大开着，一双手会替他擦干周身的水珠和伤痛；大发一通脾气的小孩，总是能够得到好的结果。但最最可惜的是，他不是个小孩了，他是个被社会抚养得太成熟的年轻人。他也许尚且无知，青涩，可绝不会是幼稚。只有曾经免于被鞭挞的孩子，才会为同时握着鞭子和苹果的手深深着迷。  
  
他一直到家，都没有回头看过那黑车任何一眼。


	9. Chapter 9

艾格西很久没有化过妆了。  
  
他提着眼线笔的手在微微地抖，又胡乱故意将腮红往脸颊上抹。抹得很红，把他的痣也晕成洋红色的了。第一遍总不那么尽如人意，他默默地看了一会儿，往脸上扑了水把妆全都洗掉。水池里的粉红色的积水咕噜噜打着旋儿滚下去，好像是他有意点了几滴血。第二遍上妆的时候顺遂很多，他的手指既没有不中意地无故抖起来，也没有将手一歪，洒下一大块珍贵的粉饼。最后，他把耳钉嵌了上去。他化妆的时间比先前任何一次都要长，于是他这才发觉到，看久了镜子里的自己会显得不那么像他自己。眉眼变形，眼神陌生。他刻意去揪了下巴上的肉，镜子里的人也做出同样的动作，但像只装模作样的学人猴子。  
  
艾格西将东西收好，就回到里屋去了。黛西已经睡下了。他照例亲了亲她柔软的额头，然后下楼，穿过一整个贫民区，在冷酷的严冬里穿着有点暴露的衣服。  
  
在走过去的路上他点了支烟，明亮的橙红是能让人温暖起来的颜色。他闻着烟雾的臭味，把那灰色的味道全都吸进肺里。恶臭很快就蔓延到他全身，慢慢地把他的骨头麻痹。如果他今晚运气够好，客人也许会赏他一些威士忌，要能将人舌头都辣掉的那种，下到胃里，一下烧起整个人。他以脊骨和胸椎为中心地，在冷风里打着抖，波动从小腹一直快速上沿，蛇摆到肩背和胸颈，已经开始想念威士忌的味道。他吐出来的烟一开始还是灰黑，后来就变成结了霜似的白。  
  
一些男孩远远地见了他，就都跑开了。他们要是同他待在一起，一整周都不会有什么好生意。艾格西的侵略性很强，他是为了生计可以将一切都豁出去的人，毕竟他除了黛西，的确也没有什么值得失去的。他蹲过一会儿局子，干过小偷小摸的事，然后把一部分偷来的不义之财拿去买了狗粮，第二天他整个晚上就蹲在路边喂流浪狗。后来那条流浪狗被这条街上的其他人打死了，说不清是为了复仇，还是纯粹讨厌猫狗。他再也没有干过这等蠢事。经历这一个月之后，他就更没有什么去刻意“获得”的心思了。没什么事情是他有资格去获得的，无数经历为他作有力佐证。  
  
他今天晚上有点累了。也许他不该出来的，再过上几天，也许。艾格西吧嗒吧嗒抽着烟，把自己的脸挡在阴影底下，出神地望着街上的路障发呆，眼神发直。有很多人从他身边路过，接着转向其他男孩。他们宁愿去买个他们能够掌控的，乐于将自己一切都披露的男孩儿过夜，而不是个阴郁的，即使是漂亮的，将自己藏起来的可怜人。这些形容词在他身上使用起来堪称诡谲，他以前从不会这样形容自己。但事实就是如此：他在走神，在将自己的思维投向别处，看着令人觉得害怕，好像在想很多令人百思不得其解的事，可实际上脑子空空，装不下什么东西。长夜让他开始迷蒙起来了。如果还有五分钟，找不到人，他就回去。他想。  
  
一个看上去有点醉醺醺的人停在马路上。艾格西抬起头来的时候，正好看到了他。他运气着实不错，这条街上愿意同他站在一起的男孩儿本就不多，到了凌晨的这个点，又基本上早就各自找到归宿。他于是把烟头一扔，在地上踩灭，然后朝着那个男人走了过去。对方停住了，用有点朦胧的醉眼盯住了他大敞的领口。艾格西又凑他近了些，单手拽他衣领，用沙哑的声音问他，带上了他如鱼得水的撩人笑意：“先生。需要帮助吗？”  
  
烂俗的开场白，烂俗的故事，烂俗的生活。男人仍然低着头愣怔地使劲瞧他锁骨，好像这辈子没看到过那种锋利的形状。“呃——我。我没钱。”他说，打着酒嗝，“我……我付不起。”  
  
艾格西不耐烦地皱起眉毛：某种意义上，他厌恶同酒鬼对话。他们毫无逻辑可言，又尽只会说些疯言疯语。他低下头，扫了一眼就看见男人手里的酒瓶。“今晚不要钱，”他粗鲁地说，“只要你把手里的酒给我，就行。怎么样？一瓶酒换一个晚上。”  
  
酒的包装极其廉价，那不是什么好酒。男人傻乎乎地吃惊地望着他，像是没想到自己能凭空捡个便宜，或者他自作聪明地认为他骗过了艾格西。艾格西不在乎他是怎么想的。他晃了晃男人，试图让他清醒过来回答几句。  
  
“酒，好。”男人迅速地说，一只手已经探到他衣服下摆里去了，在他腰肉上乱摸。衣服被他微微掀起来，冷风灌进去。艾格西稍稍地喘着气，“到里面去，”他说，“里面有床。”  
  
通常都是客人带他回家，他们都是些西装革履，挥手都是以万计数的精英，但这个男人看上去的确像是连家的地址都忘得一干二净了。黑王子地下有几间房，本该是给员工住的，但艾格西熟知他们每周的固定去向。他带着男人，轻车熟路下到地下室，期间男人已经将他的衣服几乎掀到了胸口。“好香……你真香，宝贝儿。”男人胡乱地在他耳边说，艾格西迟钝地反应过来，这是他昨天喷的须后水，是那套昂贵西装的包装袋里顺带的，他没多想就接着用了。男人这句话让他想到不该想的人。他陷入盛怒，在黑暗逼仄的房间里猛然将男人按在了床板上，对方惊诧地看着他。  
  
“别那么多废话，”他告诉男人，“别说不该说的，记住现在是你在占便宜，别得了好还不卖乖。”  
  
男人的脸涨得通红，他现在看起来像是公鸡头顶上酱红色的肉冠。“你他妈的……”他说不完他的话，因为艾格西已经灵巧地将他的长裤褪了下来，鼻尖埋在他胯下帮他做深喉了。男人尖利地叹了一口气，用粗鲁无比的力气拽住他的头发，扯痛他的头皮。艾格西用自己的唾液做足了润滑之后，就给他戴上套，把自己的衣服剥了下来，然后扶着床沿慢慢坐了下去。  
  
一开始进去的时候很疼。他先前的一次性经历算不得有多么愉快，可能扯到了伤，和他的唾液一起担着润滑作用的还有血，管它呢。他把自己完完全全坐下去的时候，男人喘着气好像个换气过度的肺炎病人，“操……宝贝儿，”他着迷地说，“你好紧。”他的样子像是先前完全没有预料过这件事，当然，没人会觉得一个婊子的后面能吸人吸得这样牢。  
  
艾格西又一次狠狠坐下去的时候，他说：“闭嘴。操就是了。”男人就捏着他的腰，狂乱往上顶，节奏乱得七零八落，用力点也完全不对。艾格西腰骨酸软，全身骨头都快被他疯牛般的力气搅得散架了，他没有什么快感可言，甚至都懒得去摸一摸自己。他脑子里全然只有桌子上搁着的那瓶威士忌，这男人要是早点做完，他兴许还能早些喝到那个。这么想倒是愈显得可笑了，他出来把自己遛了一圈，因为冷了就随便找个人用做爱换酒喝。他是不是下贱？还是愚笨？聪明人可不会做这等亏本生意。他脑子里想法、各式念头倒很乱，堪比一座尚未整理好就对外开放的图书馆。如果能令他稍微分心，他也勉强能接受这桩不算太糟的交易。  
  
男人这么操了他一会儿，又凑上来咬他前胸。他牙齿很尖，艾格西被咬得往后缩，疼得反射性流了眼泪。男人高潮的时候根本想不起要控制控制力气，把他一对儿胸乳上咬得到处都是牙印，口唇期的小孩子似的，只会把什么递到他嘴里的东西都乱咬一通。他射出来的一刻，艾格西把嘴里那口气叹了出来。  
  
他最后得以设法支起自己的时候，后面的确疼到他走不动路。第二天该去看看，不然他迟早会把自己给玩烂了。他一瘸一拐走到桌边，把酒一夺，当即就灌了一口。辣味一直烧到他下腹，他原地站了很久，那股辛辣才稍微褪去一点。“我走了，”他对那男人说，“你待着吧。爱走不走。”他是没有什么生理需求亟需处理的，于是他套了衣服，就从黑王子酒吧地下室溜出去了。  
  
走到地面的时候，艾格西习惯扫一眼周围有没有行踪可疑的便衣。实际上，便衣倒是没有，倒是见着了个熟人。艾格西瞧了他两眼，后者也只是揣着黑色长风衣的口袋，沉默地站在他对面同他相互望着；于是他就装作没看见地往旁边走过去了；一只手有力地将他胳膊拉住，他挣了几下，没有挣脱。艾格西不得不站定了，他叹了口气。  
  
“哈利，”他问，“你到底想怎么样？”  
  
他是真的觉得疲惫——他自以为摊牌摊得直白极了，可偏偏就是有人为了个他妈的愧疚心三番五次找上门。他没带钱，艾格西懊悔地想，要不然他今日还清，他们就可以彻底断开联系。这么互相拉扯着，难免让人觉得单调无趣。哈利有点憔悴地望着他，更确切地来说，是望着他的眼睛。他整个人在寒风里像一座雕像，艾格西默默地看着，生出点奇异的、想躲进他大衣中取暖的荒诞念头。哈利里头穿着件很修长的黑色羊绒，他想将鼻头拱进去，闻闻他身上的味道。不管这样的想法有多么不切实际。  
  
哈利还是没说话，只是固执地拉着他：这回艾格西闻到了，他身上有股浓郁的酒味。他看起来不像醉了，可这样浓烈的酒气，只有酒鬼身上才会带着。他喝醉了，甚至是醉得很厉害。艾格西意识到。哈利脸色渐渐变得愠怒起来，他猛地一下把艾格西拉近，让他们几乎鼻尖贴着鼻尖。  
  
“你是不是——你就爱和男人上床。是吗？”  
  
艾格西这下子可以笃定，这压根不是寻常的哈利了。他的语气和措辞都与寻常的克制相去甚远，哈利·哈特喝醉之后，和他平日里几乎就像是两个不同的人。“差不多。”他平板地说，他没有觉得生气，最多只是觉得哈利混蛋，同他往常一样，伤人的话说得够多了，不差这么一句，“我想知道你什么时候能放开我，我得回去睡了。”  
  
哈利抓着他手臂的手在抖。艾格西漫无边际地想，他知道他从前没人照顾的时候，一个人在单薄棉被里抖得有多么厉害吗？他大概不。哈利低着头看着他的双眼里，瞳孔无限放大。“我 _在乎_ 你，艾格西。你以为我为什么要来？”他说，艾格西微微地睁大了眼睛。  
  
然后哈利凑过来吻了他，艾格西猝不及防地抓紧他衣领，在手掌里酿成褶皱，微微上翻。这个吻和先前的都不太一样，它热烈又绝望，带着酒的味道，但艾格西品不出来那是什么酒，因为他自己也被吻得好像快要微醺。哈利的舌头是烫的，没几下，就不安分地钻到他嘴里来了。算不上多么绅士的一个吻，艾格西在等，他已经料想到他们之间接着就会变成一滩一塌糊涂的事。  
  
哈利放开他的时候呼吸都没乱，艾格西倒有些觉得眩晕。他该死的肺活量，他该死的念旧和他该死的吻，艾格西晕头转向地想着。而哈利低着头看着他，好像逐渐反应过来发生了什么一样，猛地退后一步。那个大胆无畏的哈利·哈特躲进彬彬有礼的茧蛹里头了。艾格西从始至终都没动。  
  
“抱歉。”他恍悟似的说，“我很抱歉，艾格西。”  
  
他转过身就想走，艾格西猛然抓住他的手腕。他一僵，回过头。  
  
“说清楚，”艾格西说，“你刚刚那是什么意思？”  
  
哈利看着他，摇了一下头，又苦笑一下：“不是时候。”他把手垂了下来，“抱歉，艾格西，我无意在此刻打扰你……请快回去吧。已经是第二天了。”他犹豫一下，又补上一句：  
  
“如果你还想听我说说话……你知道怎样可以找到我。”  
  
艾格西把他松开了。他们两个人这时候看上去大概都有点狼狈和失魂落魄，这时候最好的办法就是同时把两个人放过。可以后呢？艾格西意识到哈利可能是无心说出口的这一句话会折磨他很久了。他无言地看着哈利拖着疲惫的步子往回走，他的影子被路灯拖成斑驳的一大块模模糊糊的黑。  
  
  
  
那个晚上并没有改变什么。艾格西还是没有动过那笔钱，而失态的哈利也没有第二次出现在街边。  
  
艾格西歇了几天，又到街口去搭讪客人去了。他是不愁接不到客的，尽管他业已二十出头，在一众男孩里算是年纪较大的那个。可客人们喜欢他，这也并非是全无道理。他知道怎么调动全身肌肉去取悦他们。他有点恶劣地猜想，就算哈利再怎么推拒他自己，也一定喜欢他们起初的那一次口活。是的，就连条子也喜欢他，因为把他抓起来，他们也有好些钱拿。他理应招人欢喜，可生活总与想法对冲，这种对冲有时矛盾得很；纵然他受到过好些喜爱之情的照料，却没法把自己的那份送出去。送出去也被拒绝了，来来回回，往往复复，像场滑稽的拉锯战，两个商人客客气气地把手里的协议推来拉去，实际上都心怀鬼胎。  
  
他躺在床上，一个人，黛西太小，和她还尚且说不上话。况且看看她无忧无虑的天真表情吧，艾格西真不忍心将那些残酷的现实同她去讲，怕污了她幼小的耳朵。想及耳朵，他又觉得这夜里静得可怕，于是伸出手去弹了弹自己的耳廓；它意外地发出金属的嗡嗡声，好像他是个埋着仿生骨骼的机器人似的。他耸耸肩：要是真的，倒也不错。  
  
他几次掏出手机，手臂又几次垂落下去。他想拨出那个电话，发条信息，什么都行；至少让哈利·哈特把那句该死的话给说完，不然留了个未完待续的尾巴，同某些报纸上的连载小说家似的没品。艾格西迫不及待地想知道结局。他发现哈利大概也算不得是不喜欢他，毕竟谁能疯到为个什么狗屁任务对个男妓好成那样啊，可他不确定他有多喜欢他。是和他一样对街边流浪狗的喜欢吗？可是流浪狗浑身都是跳蚤和蜱虫，毛发脏污缠结。艾格西念及此，又有点疲累地闭上眼。  
  
算了。他心想，隔日再打。他每次想起这件事情，就都变得很累；但既然哈利乐意见他，他什么时候打过去，大概都没个所谓。哈利总是那么宽容，独独对他自己表达爱的方式不那么宽容；他能够宽恕一切，却不能宽恕他自己的哪怕一个过错。艾格西想了想，对过味来了，仿佛从黑暗里抓了一把，摊开一看掌心里有缕微光；水里捞一下就有条鱼。他翻了个身，把头顶下的枕头扯下来，塞到怀里，四肢裹上去之后，才把自己放空了。  
  
他睡了这些日子以来的第一个好觉。


	10. Chapter 10

第二天艾格西醒来的时候习惯性地去吻吻小黛西的额头，然而她紧闭着眼睛，额头是烫的。艾格西忙用手背去探她额头，发觉她热得快要烧起来。她紧闭着眼，鼻腔里吹出干涩而凝滞的气流。他吸了一口气，不忍心将她叫醒；她睡得难受，可醒来之后也许会更难受。她很少哭，最多只是皱着鼻子抽抽噎噎，因为他偶尔买来的奶粉会因为放久了而有些变了味道，小孩子都尝得出来。但他必须要带着她去医院了；过分的高烧会延缓小孩子的发育，而他的妹妹会是世界上最聪明的小孩。  
  
“黛西，”他悄声对她耳语，“我们要去医院了。”  
  
他将黛西小心翼翼地托起来，把她柔软的身体抱在怀里。她真小啊，艾格西很心疼地注意到，比同龄的孩子都要小上一圈，但值得庆幸的是她的脸颊始终像玫瑰花一般红润，眼目明亮。一路上他抱着她，她甚至连句哼声都没发出来，安静地在他怀里睡着，脸颊上头沾了点异样的红。那是高烧不退的前兆，艾格西只恨自己没能发现得更早。  
  
NHS始终人满为患，艾格西抱着黛西，排了很久的队。她中途醒了，在他身上小声地哭。他这时候也不怕丢脸，却更愿意她放声哭出来，证明她还有些力气；她哭的声音断断续续，像根摇摇欲坠被磨损得七七八八的棉线，很快就会断掉。他带着黛西去查了个血常规，那里的医生告诉他结果一个星期后才会出来。  
  
“一个星期？”  
  
他有点踌躇地问：“能快一些吗？我的妹妹——她坚持不了太久。”  
  
医生摇摇头。  
  
“最近是流感高发季节，”他抱歉地说，“我想通融会有些困难。如果她还是高烧不退，也许你可以去药店买些退烧药。”  
  
真他妈扯淡，艾格西想，要是退烧药能保证他的妹妹在一个礼拜内就能康复得了，他为什么还要来医院？“看看她吧，医生，”他央求道，“她有哮喘史——我怕她复发。她咳嗽起来真要人命。”  
  
医生看着黛西，很怜悯地摇摇头，那动作在艾格西看来不过是可笑的死缓。他们看这类病人太多了，个个都宣称自己病得快要死了，没人知道他们身体里是真的长了个要命的肿瘤，还只是皮肤上的一点儿鸡皮疙瘩。他盯了一会儿他的小妹妹，接着放弃了，转过身走到空位上坐下去。她还在小声地哭泣着，细小的脊柱一抽一抽，柔软的身子在他怀里拱。艾格西把她抱着，安抚地帮她顺气；可那是没有用的，她的哮喘不会因为她哥哥倾注下去的爱就这么自己痊愈。要是可能，艾格西宁愿自己去受着那痛，用自己的双肺去替她呼吸。  
  
他犹豫了一会儿，慢慢地摸出他的电话。他并不想因为件小事就去求助别人……或是该说他的生活里没有太多的“求助”，他更多时候只能自给自足。但现在似乎不太一样，有人对他说“想和他说说话”。他咬着牙握着那手机，还是把号码拨了出去。他可以放下自己的面子和尊严，只要这一切能够换来他小妹妹的身体健康无忧。  
  
十五分钟之后哈利驱车赶来了。上帝。艾格西坐到后座去的时候，惊诧地看到后排竟然有个婴儿座椅。“你家里是养了个小孩子吗？”艾格西问，“还是你在五分钟之内把这个装上去的？”  
  
哈利在前头开车，他从后视镜中瞥来一眼。“我可以向你保证，我既没有一段失败的婚姻，也没有意外留下一个孩子，”他说，“这个——是我从同事家里借来的。他是个魔法师，什么都有。”  
  
艾格西耸耸肩，不置可否。他是那个承蒙好意的人，没资格在这关头眼上说什么很扫兴的俏皮话。他将黛西固定在婴儿座椅上之后，车子就开动了。  
  
“我们要去哪里？”  
  
“一家私人诊所。”  
  
“你在那里看过病？”  
  
“不。我从不在私人诊所看病。如果你愿意，你可以查一下那个名字。它是间医疗条件好到足够让所有人放心的诊所，你的妹妹在那里会备受照料。”  
  
艾格西对这点无法反驳，他也生不出什么反驳的念头来，用不着查，他也能盲目相信哈利的判断。但还有一个问题。他犹豫了一下，问：  
  
“它价钱是不是贵到能把我买下来十次？”  
  
哈利这次终于偏过头，瞥了他一眼。他睫毛快要长得把深棕色的眼珠子盖住。艾格西有点着了迷。  
  
“我不会用那样一个不恰当的侮辱性比喻，艾格西。但我会对你诚实地说，是的，它并不便宜。”  
  
“啊，懂了。你还是在可怜我吗？”  
  
“ _艾格西_ 。”  
  
“对我诚实一点，哈利·哈特。我知道无数个像你这样的人，他们能够大发善心地给予我们这种人以施舍，不过就是因为他们有钱，还有无处挥霍的同情心。你也是吗，哈利？如果你说出来，对我真诚一点，我是不会生气的。”  
  
艾格西说这话的时候十足平静。他没有不得体地抬一抬他断了一处的棕色眉毛，而只是格外郑重地坐直了身体。他有些不明白他自己在奢求什么：是一个解释吗？还是仅供他不带感情将这段经历分割的合情合理的缘由？哈利这次没有回头看他。他双手把着方向盘，轻微地叹了一口气；他叹气的样子很迷人，太迷人了，艾格西从后视镜中能看到整齐有序地褶在他眼角的鱼尾纹，它们在他烦心时会堆积成愈加风韵的雨云。  
  
“艾格西，”他说，“我厌恶对你说谎，尽管我一辈子几乎都在这么干。但不，我不是在可怜你。也许我曾刻意地对你隐瞒了一些事实，可你要相信的是，只要是我对你说出去的话，它们就一字不假。”  
  
艾格西不由自主想到了前一个晚上哈利说的那句“我在乎你”。那也是真心的吗？还只是说哈利陷入了某种酒后奇异的谵妄，说起没人理解、对象错乱的胡话来了？他大概知道这么问不合时宜，也破坏了哈利刻意营造出来的步步为营的谈话情境，可他还是开口问：  
  
“那昨天呢？你说的也是真的吗？”  
  
“ _艾格西_ 。”哈利又叹气。他今天叹气的次数太多。他用一种吟诵似的语调将艾格西的名字诉诸于口的时候，艾格西就放弃一切妄图知根知底的意图了；他的那种语调里好似带着某种无可挽回的自责，那种自我责备似的深深厌恶，让艾格西放弃继续问下去的意愿。事实原本究竟的样子，管它呢。他听着哈利这么叫着他的名字，就能永远活下去了。因为在那片领域，在他嘴中温和吐露的字句中，至少他能成为一种万有引力之外的重心。  
  
  
  
英国的私人诊所永远是那种打着西装领带的上等人才有资格入内的地方。他们到达目的地的时候，艾格西又想陪着高烧不退的黛西，又不想进去接受那些可能的白眼和讥讽目光。哈利帮他打开车门，将黛西接过来抱在手臂里，说：“跟着我。”他也就只好跟在哈利后面了，但他要求自己来抱着黛西。哈利倒是没拒绝这一点。哈利轻柔地带着他的腰领着他穿过弯弯绕绕的走廊的时候，艾格西愤恨地想，他几乎像是半个哈利·哈特不听话的叛逆儿子。他也不知道自己是为了什么，仅仅是因为这个突如其来的发现而生着闷气。  
  
流程很快，看病时间很短。医生告诉他们说他们就医算是及时，但如果高烧不退，有得脑炎的风险。他给黛西开了好些稀奇古怪、描述里写进了各式颜色各式规格的药，画上用细线勾起来的环，他看得云里雾里的字母。说明书上的副作用都写得天花乱坠，充斥着光怪陆离的威吓。艾格西看那些的时候，他和那些语句是割裂的。他放下来的时候，显得失魂落魄。他们还正在等着柜台的医生替他们拿来黛西需要的其他药物，哈利在他身边坐下来。  
  
“在想什么？”  
  
哈利那种温柔的语气几乎是直击人心的。艾格西看着手上的说明书和小小的药盒，有那么一会儿没有吭声。  
  
“她会没事吗？会像我的父母一样吗？”  
  
会像我的父母一样死去吗？艾格西没有将后半句话问出来。哈利注视着他，将温热的手掌轻轻按上他的肩膀，把他肩骨上不安的、躁动的棱角抚平。  
  
“她会和你长得一样好。”哈利说。艾格西看着他，没把他自己的更正说出口： _但愿她不要像他一样糟。_  
  
他们将药带上车之后，哈利把车子开动了，可他走的不是回艾格西家去的路。好吧，艾格西颓废地想，他爱怎么样就怎么样了，反正他不论做什么，他都看不透他的意图。这时候，哈利却好像窥见了他的失落，开口问他想不想回去。艾格西实际上也没预料到这个，他有些惊吓地望回去，想了想，摇头说不。黛西的感染源不知是来自他家里的哪个地方，如果让她一直待在那里，他几乎可以肯定她不能好得更快；哈利的家里至少干净整洁，但他倒觉得愧疚，因为他像是利用黛西来满足自己小小的私心，还心安理得地享受着对方的照料似的。哈利一定也发现了这一点，因为他一边打着方向盘一边说：  
  
“你不用觉得愧疚，因为这是我自愿表达的感激之情。艾格西，很抱歉没有早些同你说，但先前你的付出已经有了结果。一切都结束了。”  
  
他在说什么？艾格西猛地回过神来，想起那些个声色犬马的夜。仅仅是在脑中想及这个景象，就犹如有万只蛆虫从他脚跟开始啃食。他不出声地看着哈利。  
  
“阿尔伯特，”哈利说，“他再也不能打起谁的主意来了。”  
  
**阿 尔 伯 特** ，艾格西将这个单词在心里慢吞吞地默读了一遍。回忆起那日的窘迫同羞辱同惶恐，竟也不觉得那件事能够浓重到在他短暂的生命里画上一笔，因为性这件事，说白了不过是玩物，只是有些人格外会利用它来伤害别人。他那些七七八八的情绪，大多也是为了哈利而起。他想起那日哈利发白的颤抖嘴唇，那是种真正意义上的无话可说，可能也是种真实的伤心透顶。那种连眼睛都能开始说话的难过，不是个隐藏身份的穿着西装的男人就能在名利场上磨练出来的。他必定真心。这时候车子停了，艾格西透过黑了天的窗户看到哈利的白屋。哈利在前排把安全带解开了，下车之前艾格西贸然地伸出手，按住他的肩。  
  
“哈利……”他说，“那天你全都看到了。是吧？”  
  
哈利没有回头。他对着后视镜同艾格西对望，棕色的眼睛沉静而平和。他最终有些沉重地点头。艾格西不安地舔了舔嘴唇，说：“抱歉让你看到这些。”  
  
他也不知道自己在为了什么道歉，好像哈利·哈特会真的在乎这些。哈利迅速地说：“不，请别。”艾格西松开他之后，他打开车门，将艾格西和黛西挨个请了出来。他执意要自己来抱着黛西，“我会将她带到房间里睡”，他说。艾格西跟着他进门去了。他其实希望哈利多说些什么，但显然他暂时沉浸在他自己的情绪里。又或者他们都还没准备好进行一场促膝长谈。  
  
将黛西安顿好后，哈利又进了茶水间为他们泡茶。这次他无需再问了，他知道艾格西喜欢的是橘子汁。艾格西慢吞吞地跟在他后面，看着他动作娴熟地浸泡茶叶、浇上热水。他站在柜子边，慢慢地问：  
  
“阿尔伯特……他死了吗？”  
  
哈利从动作中瞥了他一眼。  
  
“尚未。”他说，“这些告诉你也无妨，马上它们就不再是秘密。阿尔伯特是本地最大的毒贩之一，那些派对是他派发毒品的手段之一。他的噱头很足，性和毒品，精英人士必定对其中至少一项趋之若鹜。他很会掌握那些人的心理弱点。他已经被苏格兰场收监，证据非常有力。此外，他还直接或间接害死了许多人，因此保守估计，他会在监狱里待上一两百年。”  
  
艾格西因为最后一句话笑了，那个笑又很快消失。他沉默了一会儿。  
  
“我还是觉得抱歉，”他说，“尽管我不知道你是干什么的，是个条子还是什么军情六处的特工……我不懂那些，但我那天冒冒失失就溜了进去，我想大概差点毁了你的计划。我很抱歉。”  
  
哈利低声说：“是我该觉得抱歉。”他将茶叶罐的盖子细腻地旋紧，抬起手臂放进橱柜。他再次转过身来，直面着艾格西。  
  
“无论如何，艾格西，我很高兴你能够体谅我当时的处境。”他温和地说，“事实上，我很惊讶你能够在识破我的身份之后还能如此处变不惊。这次行动能够成功，一半的功劳在你。我们的行为间接地博取了他的信任，我才得以接触到那些最核心的证据。”  
  
是啊，艾格西想，看看他们付出了怎样的代价吧：他把整个人都败给哈利了。哈利垂着眼目盯他反应，而后他缓缓地说：  
  
“如果你也能和我做相同的事情，艾格西，你也许过不多久，会比我做的更出色。你聪颖异常，又潜力无穷，洞察力惊人地优异，甚至还有极强的反追踪能力——那么，你既然几乎将这件事背后的一切都猜到了，你也应该猜到我三番两次推开你究竟是为了什么。”  
  
为了什么？艾格西真想问，可他问不出口，因为他确实很早之前就有了隐隐约约的预感，如今才得到了证实。哈利喜欢他，甚至是爱他，这项事实由不得他人反驳，看看哈利的眼睛吧，没人瞎到能忽视其中的汹涌爱意。他真是太擅长装模作样了，艾格西回想起当时，他被这个男人骗得几乎伤心欲绝，就开始觉得好笑。  
  
“我能够发现这一切并不是因为我，”他反而看似牛头不对马嘴地说，“而是因为你，哈利。你要是刻意想对我隐瞒一切，我真的什么都不会知道。”  
  
哈利的眼睛告诉他： _是的，是的，我的孩子。_ 他的过分偏溺和关爱是他的最大漏洞，间接导致了阿尔伯特最后那一次出人意料的奇袭，将两个人都打得狼狈不堪。哈利用他恍若是从海底冒上来的，还夹杂着微弱气泡的声音沉沉地说：  
  
“艾格西……我将我的一切都告诉你了。”  
  
_你呢？_ 艾格西知道他没有说完的话是在请求自己。他无法忽视他语句结束时的希冀，但他也同样无法忽视他心中的刺痛，仿佛是经历大梦一场过后的茫然。当他想要的、渴望的、发了狂想拥有的一切就在他面前坦陈的时刻来临，他反而因为对未来的恐惧和未知而感到不知所措了。他开始怀疑，开始不安，开始感到焦虑而彷徨。有些东西来得太好，你会认为它是假的。他习惯按照自己的步调来了，哈利突然对他示好，他反而想要推拒。艾格西微弱地说：“好的，哈利。我要去休息一会儿了，看看黛西，或许。”他就退出去了。  
  
哈利也许在背后望着他，也许没有。


	11. Chapter 11

那天晚上黛西因为高烧而哭闹了很久。她烧得厉害，退烧药的药效尚且不会见得那么快。艾格西不怕传染，他将额头抵着他的小妹妹的，给她哼了哼摇篮曲。她的哭声渐渐褪去的时候，他也差不多睡着了，但他还记得要将黛西放回到床上，然后跌跌撞撞地冲出去，把门关好。哈利在门外。他看上去犹豫地徘徊过一阵子，但始终没进来。艾格西出了门后，他立刻扶住他的小臂。“跟我来，你的房间在楼下。”他说，艾格西只用元音嘟哝说 _我只想跟你在一起睡_ ，他困得厉害的时候就只会说些胡话，但庆幸的是哈利大概听不懂他嘴里黏黏糊糊的句子。  
  
他累坏了，坐在床沿让哈利给他脱下衣服的时候，意识已经倦了一半，四肢在视界边缘腾空又浮起。他觉得自己快要掉下去，但哈利抓住了他。“快睡吧，孩子，”哈利对他说，“我会照看着黛西的。”以艾格西这时候的状态，听到这句保证，就足够能安心睡去了，甚至也没有想到哈利是不是会得彻夜醒着的问题。他胡乱说了一句什么，双手在空中用尽了力气最后挥舞一下，就随即闭了眼睛。他不清楚哈利有没有听懂他最后一句话的内容。  
  
他第二天迷迷瞪瞪醒过来，天已大亮。他睡得很好，也不觉得头疼欲裂，四肢轻盈蓬松。这种新鲜的体验让他好好地觉得新奇了一阵子；然后他猛然想起来高烧不退的黛西。她的柔软的意象立刻出现在他脑海里了。他来不及穿衣，跌跌撞撞地起来的时候身上还只穿着件潦草的白色短袖，他的小臂和半截上臂裸露在空气里，掀起一阵鸡皮疙瘩似的凉意。他冲出门的时候，在楼梯口撞上正巧走出来的哈利。  
  
“孩子，别急。”哈利稳住手里的盘子，对他做了个噤声的手势，“你的妹妹还在睡觉——她的烧退了，一晚上都基本睡得很好。”  
  
艾格西没有听到楼上传来的哭闹声，他将此视作是个祥兆。他松了口气，而其他认知接踵而来：他一个想到的是哈利，他昨晚大概真的没怎么睡。接下来他想到的是昨晚他神志不清的时候咕哝的那句话，如今想起来真叫人觉得脸红。他难堪地站在哈利面前，因为回忆而不安地踌躇。他胃里有什么打了结，这很让人难过，因为他完全没有应对的办法了。哈利镜片下的眼睛向他投来一眼，他好像天生就什么都知道。  
  
“快去洗漱，”他用温和的口气说，“我已经为我们做好了早餐。”  
  
艾格西没法说什么。他将脑袋上的头发揉得更乱，然后小跑进了浴室。他把自己草草地清理了一遍，唯独在刮胡子的时候有些想入非非。他盯着镜子里自己锋利方正的下颌线，想着哈利触碰上去的那种柔软触感，他如此灵巧的手指，会怎样如同一台精密仪器似地在他下巴滑动。他放下剃须刀的时候，发现自己想要哈利在自己刚刚修饰完毕的光滑下巴上印一个红色的吻。这想法不切实际，且突然变得令人尴尬到无法承受。于是他放下刀片，就走出去了。  
  
早餐在桌上铺摆着。艾格西在桌边定定看着，也没有立刻拉开椅子坐上去，恍若他一下子承受不了那么多颜色在他眼睛里。哈利替他拉开了餐椅，很绅士地请他坐下。艾格西一言不发地坐下来。  
  
“我知道你喜欢喝饮料，”哈利说，“但很抱歉，为了你的健康着想，早上最好还是别碰那些高糖食品。一点茶水足矣。松饼，豆子，炒蛋，一点培根和几片面包——很普通，也因此我觉得它们也许会有些普遍的受众。”  
  
他完全、完全没有必要解释那么多。艾格西低着头盯着那些食物。又不是吃的东西做得不称心，哈利就会被他像个保姆似的赶出家门去。哈利那种小心翼翼的审慎感，几乎让他觉得刺痛。但他一想，那天他恶劣地不说一句话就让他在自己后头跟着，那种不负责任的行为的确能够造成一些误解和能够预料到的潜在影响，例如现在，哈利的眼睛锁住了他。艾格西被这么看着，觉得没来由地心慌，也觉得心烦。他吃了几口，然后说：  
  
“你是在米其林餐厅做过厨子？”  
  
哈利微笑着开始用起他的那份。“受过些颇有裨益的小小训练，”他告诉艾格西，“有些时候，这些技艺也是必要的。”  
  
“例如？给情人做饭？”  
  
哈利脸上的微笑闪烁其词地消失了。他举棋不定地瞧着艾格西，一贯的雄辩失去了言语能力。语言舞着翅膀从他怀里溜走了。艾格西后悔自己不过头脑地说得那么尖锐，他一摆手：“算了，当我没说。你工作性质复杂，大概什么都不能告诉我。”  
  
“不……艾格西。”哈利出人意料地说，“我从未有过情人。即使是在那些我不得不扮演情人的场合，我也仅仅只是充作一个过于现实而冷静的角色。我从不过夜。因为一个夜晚过后，难免藕断丝连。大多数时候，我会在他们生命里永远消失；这是某种不会说出口的法则，你只得遵从。”  
  
艾格西忽然就觉得喘不过气。哈利口中的暗示同隐喻，是藏在海底的暗礁。他的龙骨快要撞上去，即将摇摇欲坠地沉底。哈利想说些什么？更重要的是，他为什么要将这些说给他听？他有些百般滋味莫辨，却还是硬着心肠低着头，用牙齿咬下一大块培根，吃在嘴里又食之无味。他不是个很会享受生活的人，但即便他热爱生活，在此刻也会觉得周遭的一切都因为哈利·哈特这一番言语，以及他本人的到来而逊色了。或该说的是褪色。艾格西浑噩地想着，因为其他事物都这样不复存在，世界只能够沿着一个既定轨迹、绕着同一个中心转了。而这一刻，这个中心有了名字。  
  
  
  
黛西的烧在第二天就退了，第三天仅仅起了一点无伤大雅的低烧。艾格西本想带着她就这么回去，但哈利不肯让步。“我们需要等到她完全恢复正常体温。”他宣称，视线紧紧地胶在艾格西身上。艾格西给予他某种心领神会的默许。  
  
在哈利家度过的日子，是近乎橘黄色的生活。他从床上醒来，拉开窗帘就能见到阳光。它们绕过白色窗棂，在地上展现出太阳的影子。夕阳在每天的这个时候，也会按时到来，那时候的灰尘是橘色的，艾格西爱看它们在空中漫漫乱乱地飞，一如某种蝇虫，燃烧着它们的生命活力。这样的日子过得多了——纵使掰指头数数不过两三天——他身体里某块钟表就开始懈怠下来。指针活像上多了润滑油，滑溜地在表盘上游走，有时令他觉得生活的步调过快，有时又好像他一睁开眼，依然停留在哈利家的第一个明亮的早晨。他早忘了什么是“生计所迫”。他不用再去卖性为生；而谈及哈利，他的眼神中夹携的某种情感，让艾格西觉得仿佛是自己出现在他视线里，都是莫大的恩赐：哈利在与他不经意对上目光的时候，会点下头，笑一笑，脸颊露出两个深邃的笑窝。  
  
哈利每天早上会在八点钟左右离开。虽然哈利曾斩钉截铁地拒绝过他的请求，但他们在商量过后，都最终决定各退一步：哈利一三五早上起来做早餐，艾格西是二四六。星期天的话——他们真的能够待到那么久吗？目前的解决办法是两人共同参与这个早上的例行事务。艾格西在他们讨论的其中，以及他真正上手进厨房的那一刻，隐秘地刺探到了这其中的生活气息；当哈利拿着太阳报，坐在餐椅上，抬起头来看着他将早餐端上餐桌，说谢谢的时候，一阵温柔的熟悉感再次击中了他。那种感觉来得这样急猛，湍流一样地将他双脚卷离地面。  
  
他扪心自问：他喜欢这种生活吗？哈利能够想要接纳他融入这种生活里吗？这两个问题过于简单，他可以同时毫不犹豫地说出肯定。他在过去的十几二十余年里，他不在生活，只是活着。生活的意义，只有当哈利·哈特出现在他人生轨迹中的一刻，才真正被哈利身上那种历经风霜的柔和所拭去了满面灰尘，显现出它原本的样子：生活是一面镜子。如今他和哈利同时站在那面镜子跟前了。他们是什么样，生活就原原本本地，诚实地，映射出他们的样子。于是只有当他同哈利在一起，生活才是生活本身。  
  
而艾格西也同样不会去否认哈利对他的感觉。那个字直接言说真是俗套，好像是还在读书的青少年过家家，同谁都可以放肆地说出那句话。他不。他要说，也绝不如此轻浮；不去轻浮地定义哈利，不去轻浮地迁就自己。但有一点能够肯定：那种伟大的、深沉的、在他们之间横亘着如今既糅合了永恒的激情和温顺的承诺的情感，早在很久之前就从来未走上艾格西曾错误认为的单行道。他们始终都在试图向彼此逼近，只是偶尔会站错了位置。即便只是肩肘擦着肩肘，也会留下淤血似的疤痕。  
  
艾格西如今看清这一点了。他早该看清。当哈利离开家，去做他那些“裁缝”事宜的时候，他就有时会想到这些，但也并不是常常念到，因为痛苦的烟云早已过去，拿往日的记忆来折磨自己实属毫无意义。唯一叫他会偶尔有些苦恼的，也只是那个不知何日才能到来的坦陈时机。  
  
原因无他：他在望着哈利的拥有着宽阔肩颈的背影时，总会想着何时能够正大光明地 _被_ 他压在怀里；总会想着何时能够 _把_ 他抱在怀里。  
  
  
  
他在夜里惊醒过来。楼下脚步声歪扭，像他自己写的英文字。艾格西在床上躺了一会儿，翻身下楼。  
  
厅里很黑，黑暗从他身边流过。月光的脚印化为窗格，吱呀踩在地上。哈利在黑暗里安静地坐着，左腿搭着右腿，双手搁上沙发的皮面。他离他很远，需要走下旋转上涌的楼梯，再走过空旷的走道，才能到达餐厅的那一边。  
  
此刻的哈利 _不可即_ 。艾格西下到楼梯的最后一层，扶着墙壁借着悄无声息的微弱的光去瞧他。哈利安静的时候，身上会有文字流出来，片刻就在哑剧似的默声里汇作汪洋。这和他从前读书时的经历一样：艾格西从来读不懂那些文字背后的深刻内涵，他读不懂头韵、反语和重复的意义；他只有种模糊的美的认知，而通常不知美之所托。黑暗里他感到手掌下的墙壁在颤抖——分明是他自己的心脏狂乱在胸腔里搏动，整间房子却好像片刻将倾。他把手脚四肢不安的触须收好，嗅闻到空气里的酒精。  
  
“哈利，”他说，“你喝酒了。”  
  
哈利像才发现了他。他偏一偏头，微微笑一笑：“艾格西。请过来坐。”  
  
他醉得不很厉害。不比大街上的那次厉害。但他依然算不得清醒，大概有些恍然，有些糊涂。艾格西轻手轻脚地在黑暗里摸过去，小心不去碰到任何一件贵重的器皿，接着在他身边落了座。  
  
“特工公司也有年会？”他问，“年末了。你好像喝了不少。”  
  
圣诞将至。艾格西审慎地想了一会儿两个人共同过着圣诞节的情形，加上他的小妹妹，这几乎带给他一种类似完整的家庭的概念。他决定暂时不去愁着这些。他离哈利离得很近，看得到他沉思的月光下的黑色双眼，只在瞳仁边缘浅浅圈一层透明的扁桃仁色。光环似的。  
  
“我提前出来了。他们仍在享受夜里剩下的时光。”  
  
“你不像是个派对动物，这是实话。”  
  
哈利轻哼了一声，不置可否。  
  
“别这么说。年轻人闹起来的时候没有我的份，但总可以和老朋友喝喝酒。”他说，“这仍在我的被认可的界限范围之内。过去我没有在凌晨之前回家的先例。”  
  
艾格西啼笑皆非：“那今年呢？怎么回事？”  
  
哈利柔软地说：“我的老朋友订婚了。那是我们的年会，也是他的订婚宴礼。”艾格西看着他这副欣喜的样子，不忍心打断他。哈利喝醉了酒，好像就有点疯得溯回去了孩提时期。他站起来，趿着拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒去倒热茶。“那不错，”他说，“跟我说说？”  
  
哈利说：“他同我认识几十年，不像是个会为爱情神魂颠倒的人。一个女孩儿到我们这里任职之后，三个月，他们走在了一起。今天是他们正式交往一周年——也是他们订婚的第一天。我很为他高兴。”  
  
“那为什么要提前回来？”  
  
“他们在人群中接吻，”哈利暂时地没有理会艾格西，艾格西也不恼，只是沏了茶端人面前去，“他们是对幸福的鸟儿。事实是，我们不允许拥有一段关系。对此并没有任何明文规定，但在任何组织森严的团体中，这样的规矩不言自明。”  
  
“你也从没告诉我你真正在做什么。”艾格西小小声地抱怨道。哈利看着他笑了。  
  
“你会知道的。”他只是点点头，“当时机正确，你会知道一切的。啊，说到规矩。这条规矩因为他们而破除了。两三对伴侣在一个小时或是两个小时前都暴露在阳光之下。”  
  
“这很好。你知道你说的‘不允许拥有一段关系’的规则很狗屁，是吧？”  
  
“粗鲁，艾格西。”哈利责备他，但不是真的责备，“我对于此向来持保留态度，但我想，有时做出一些革新是有必要的。你可以说我是个利己主义者，我们都是。不过道德准则已经过时了，每个人自有其法则。”  
  
“哈利。”  
  
艾格西只是叫道，他心仍旧怦怦在跳。哈利在月光下的眼睛奇异地发着亮，他的笑容在黑暗里像发着微光的新月。他们犹如两块磁铁地同时慢慢向对方逼近。哈利的双眼盯着他，手掌慢慢摸索上他的后脖颈，然后把他拉进一个温柔的亲吻。他们绵长而贞洁地吻着对方，个中深情绝无穷尽。在月亮的见证下，一切鲜花都自然而然地盛放。如若一定要将生命中的某一个日子奉为圭臬，那么便是此刻；如若一定要有人扮作人间的耶稣信使，那么便是恋人心中的彼此。  
  
如果说他先前还有任何不真实的触感，那么如今一切都是真实的了。吻是真的，哈利是真的，他们之间的纽带是真的。汪洋包裹着他；他用四肢抱着汪洋。  
  
他们松开彼此的时候，哈利有些喘不过气来似的以恳求的口吻说：“留下来吧，艾格西。”艾格西看着他，意识到也许这是他说过的最接近示爱的话。有些事情，甚至用不着以言语传达。哈利诚恳地凝望过来，眼睛就已经在告饶： _我是你的奴隶了。_ 艾格西微笑起来： _他们都是彼此的奴隶。_  
  
“好的，”他说，只是说，“好的，哈利。”


	12. Chapter 12

那个夜晚在所有人的预想中该很贞洁，但月亮的注视却为夜晚的灵魂注入不加干涉的欲念。欲念如一团跳跃的火，不知什么时候就噼啪燃起。这欲念毫不淫邪，也绝不猥鄙；它不过是人们大着胆子成对摘下禁果时水到渠成的感受。它是灵肉合一的象征。他们彼此亲吻着，半推半拒就到了床上。艾格西紧紧环抱着哈利，吻了他两片柔软而饱胀的嘴唇，又快速而密集地啄吻他下巴上那道极具成熟风韵的，微微下凹的美人沟。哈利低声呻吟着，手掌滑向他腰间，轻盈掠过他中心下陷的腰脊。他们怎么吻也吻不够，如两尾温水中交缠的鱼，还未意识到自己并非涸辙之鲋，而身处辽远汪洋。  
  
“哈利，”艾格西浑身颤抖地说，“躺下来，躺下来。让我骑你。”  
  
哈利抬起头看着他。艾格西此时已分开了大腿，跨坐在他身上，低下头足以看见他脸上那股奇异的宁静。仿佛被欲火缠身的并非是他。“艾格西……”哈利轻柔地说，“不。请让我来。”他轻易就将二人调换位置，让艾格西四肢大开地陷入他们情爱交织的花床。他的手牢牢地托着艾格西的颈，低下头去有力地同他接了一次吻。那感觉很好，艾格西仰着头，求他再来一次。哈利耐心地又吻他一回。  
  
“你也许那种滋味尝受得太多了，我知道他们的坏习惯。”哈利低声说，“看着我。看着我，好吗？”  
  
哈利说这话的时候情绪平静——好像纵然他喝了酒，酒精也没有勾出他些黑色的占有念头来，反倒赐予他一种超现实的安宁。是的，艾格西心想，所有人都只追求高高在上的掌控欲，他们把他折起来、打成两半，不过就只想听他荡妇似的呻吟和尖叫。哈利是会在意他快不快乐、会不会疼的那个。艾格西快活地微笑起来：“请便，老家伙。”他说得很轻巧，实际上真正想的是 _他可以就这么看着他一辈子_ 。老男人又俯下身来吻他，接吻的滋味太好，他们两个都吃不够。  
  
他们很快就在一次又一次的亲吻里将彼此褪到只剩肌肤和骨肉。艾格西喘不过气地凝望着哈利：他的身体同他无数次想象中的一样精瘦、柔韧而有力。他的腹股沟深邃而延展，一直没入他的胯下。哈利将他的头颅偏侧，舔咬他脖颈上的棕痣时，艾格西用手指插进他的头发里。哈利含糊不清地说：  
  
“真美……孩子。真美。”  
  
艾格西喘不过来气地说：“你说谎了。”  
  
哈利抬起头看着他。他说：“你第一次告诉我说叫你哈利……但你明显更爱我叫你爸爸。是不是，老家伙？”  
  
哈利低吟说：“无礼。”他一路往下，嘴唇的动作拆分过他的整具，直到他的舌头钻进身体。艾格西发出一声高亢的哭叫。哈利只顾着抬起他的臀部，鼻尖拱着鼠蹊。艾格西空白地盯着天花板，世界碎成飞花。他的线性世界自动断裂，快感连成环。哈利完全将他舔开了，他时时刻刻准备好接纳；哈利重新起身来吻他的时候，将他喉咙里发出的断断续续的咯咯声也吻进嘴里。  
  
“快一些，”艾格西快要窒息地说，“只是——快一些。”哈利慢条斯理按住他的双肩，说：“不用心急。”艾格西看着他，快要被瘙痒和欲望折磨得疯掉。然后哈利握住他的膝弯，将他折了下去，插入他的身体。  
  
艾格西摇摇欲坠地想，这实在是太美妙了。在遇见哈利之前，他从未意识到，性爱是一件如此值得享受的事。好像他的缺憾，此刻才得以圆满。他晕晕乎乎地抬起头，乖巧地让哈利安抚地吻吻他的嘴，亲亲他的下巴。“哈利。”他如今只会这么说。哈利·哈特有求必应。只要他开口叫了，他必然发起一次亲吻。“我在。”他如此回应，然后劈开他的身体。做爱和上床是有区别的，这区别并非无意义。他同不同的人上了几年的床，只有这一回叫做爱。他们胸膛的起伏，在每一次涌起落下之间都会紧密地相贴，一如深空中两股相似的频率，合二为一后成为更剧烈而充斥着力量感的波长，嗡嗡共振着一直传到很远。  
  
这是件足以称得上是奇异的事：艾格西睁着眼见到爱人，闭上眼看见宇宙。在他急速翕动如同蝴蝶振翅的眼皮的一睁一闭间，他同时望穿了这两件事物，亦能说是他们化作一体。艾格西在令人头晕目眩的肉体拍打浪撞中，意识到他的错觉来源于哈利的深空似的眼睛。他的眼睛背着光，于是完全成了团墨似的黑，里头有一颗星星般的光点，艾格西认出是自己。  
  
最后的时刻来临时，艾格西蜷缩着脚趾，用大腿有力地夹紧哈利的腰。哈利急速地喘息着，竟然还能顾及着去低下头，舔吃他眼角的咸涩眼泪。“哈利……”艾格西说，哈利随即又深又狠地插了他一记，让他浑身颤抖地射了出来。哈利也很快在他身体里交代了，他在艾格西身边躺下去的时候，艾格西还能闻到他头发梢上性爱残留的味道。  
  
哈利手臂挽过来的时候，艾格西很自然枕他怀里了。  
  
“有些时候……我还是更愿意你有话直说。”艾格西困倦地说，他被折腾得很累了，但也心满意足，“你知道的，我不喜欢你有那么多事情瞒着我。”  
  
哈利问：“那你呢，艾格西？”  
  
艾格西不假思索地说：“我已经把我给你了。”他说完之后，才意识到自己说了些什么。他微笑起来，看见哈利眼中充斥着喜爱的神情。风吹卷起蒲公英的绒毛。“真够狡猾的。”他说道，哈利在他眉间印上个吻。  
  
“睡吧，艾格西。”哈利告诉他，“关于我多么爱你这件事，也许可以分摊到每一个我们在一起度过的日子去说。”  
  
艾格西朦朦胧胧睡着的时候，他们仍然臂膀交缠，肢体相错。也因此他沉湎在温暖之中，睡去前并未来得及反应过来哈利那句话的真正含义。  
  
  
  
艾格西醒过来的时候，房间是黑的。他拉开窗帘，阳光才迫不及待冲了进来。哈利好似已经匆匆走了，艾格西推门来到阳台，看着底下的通向马路的小巷：黑车早已消失不见。他舔了舔下嘴唇，把昨天晚上的那些残羹卷进嘴里去。他放开栏杆，晃晃悠悠地去洗漱，接着下楼吃饭。  
  
他吃完饭去逗了逗黛西。这女孩最近接连几天早上都醒得很早，对突如其来换了个新环境的事，倒是没露出多少不安。她生性好奇。“让人省心的好姑娘。”艾格西说，故意在吻她脸蛋的时候吻得很响。她噘着嘴瞪他，也不说话。艾格西逗了一会儿她，决定去屋外晨跑。  
  
他出门的时候窗外传来窸窣声，多年培养出的机警让他迅速回过头：一双手的四个手指在窗沿冒了头，接着是一个金发姑娘的脑袋。她戴着眼镜，猝不及防地撞进他的视线里。他们隔着窗，六眼相望。那女孩无辜地看了他一眼，然后灵活地撬开窗子，推到顶部，对着下面喊了一句：“上来吧！”下面传来含含糊糊的一声抱怨。艾格西瞪着她，姿态下意识地变得防御。然后女孩手忙脚乱地爬了上来，拍了拍她因为爬墙而变得有些发皱的西装。  
  
“嗨！那个，你好，”女孩说，向他伸出手，“我是洛克茜！洛克茜·莫顿，呃，事实上，全名是叫洛克珊，但我希望你叫我洛克茜。我是哈利的同事——之一。他也是。”  
  
一个光头男人从她身后费力地翻窗进来了，一边抱怨说：“洛克茜，你总是这么富有戏剧性。你知道我们是有哈利家的钥匙的，是吧？我大概有好一阵子没出外勤了，这个‘好一阵子’的长度是你任职年日的好几倍。”  
  
“是的，”洛克茜回应说，“但会被他发现。你还记得你在每间房子的门锁上动了多少手脚，是吧？”  
  
“我有技术去解开那些密码锁，看在上帝的份上！”  
  
“然后还得不硬着头皮设置回去。”  
  
光头男人叹了口气。他穿着一身同样笔挺的西装，然后他看向了艾格西。  
  
“我很抱歉，艾格西，要以这样的形式和你见面。”他说，“洛克茜有时会有些小孩脾气。她就这样。我是梅林，我和哈利认识几十年了。”  
  
艾格西浑身僵硬地反应过来。他看着这两个不速之客，心里仍旧充斥着怀疑，但他还是慢慢地伸出手，同洛克茜握了握：“我是盖里·安文。既然你们知道我的名字，那我想你们也知道我更愿意让人叫我艾格西。”  
  
“收到。”洛克茜说，“我知道你大概不会想要我们从门外捏着鼻子假装是上门的社区管理员。呃，所以，选择了一个更加有趣的方式来和你见面。”  
  
“大张旗鼓。”梅林评价道。洛克茜白了他一眼。艾格西低下头，看见他们手指上一模一样的对戒。  
  
“刚订婚？”他试探着问，两人相视一愣。“是的，艾格西。”洛克茜甜蜜地一笑，“昨天的事，不过今天又后悔了。”  
  
“洛克茜——”  
  
“哈利向我说起过你们。”艾格西说。这下他们之间的紧张气氛才算消除。他们在桌边坐了下来，艾格西尽力压下自己那颗忐忑不安的心。  
  
“怎么……”他问，“是哈利出什么事了吗？”他给自己倒了杯橘子汁，不安地咬着吸管。  
  
“不，艾格西，他很好。”梅林说，“我们只是想来见见你。和你——谈一谈。”  
  
艾格西问：“哈利的老爸老妈？”他自己说完，也忍不住笑起来。洛克茜露出一个笑容。  
  
“这话不能叫加拉哈德听到，”她说，“他非得气疯不可，因为梅林的确扮演着那样一个角色。”  
  
“加拉哈德？”  
  
“哈利的花名。类似007。”  
  
“花名。”艾格西别扭地重复一遍，“所以你们还真是——邦德旗下？军情六处？五处？”  
  
梅林叹道：“别拿他们来与我们相比，艾格西。”洛克茜接话茬道：“他有种优越感，别理会。”梅林听此就瞪了她一眼，更多是无可奈何。  
  
“我猜想哈利同你说过一些，”梅林说，“至少是暗示。啊，请你别怪他，艾格西。是我让他先别同你透露太多的。”  
  
“我猜出来一些。”  
  
“我明白。他在尽力向你暗示了。加拉哈德从不恪守规则，有些时候让我真是又喜爱又头疼。”  
  
洛克茜说：“有谁不爱加拉哈德？”她意味深长瞥一眼艾格西，艾格西发出喜爱的哼哼。  
  
“我真想听听他在你们那里的故事，”他说，“大概会十分精彩……但大多数我猜你们没法告诉我。”  
  
梅林说：“这是事实。大多数他的‘故事’都是机密。很抱歉，艾格西。”  
  
“我理解。所以你们过来是为了专程恐吓我？如果透露你们的任何讯息，就会把我大卸八块，尸体抛入泰晤士河？”  
  
“当然不是，艾格西……”梅林说，洛克茜立刻插嘴说“虚伪！”，被梅林狠狠看了回去，“总而言之，我认为你某种意义上极其守口如瓶。再者，你没有同外界过多的联系，这很好。但仍旧。信息泄露将是个潜在的威胁。”  
  
“所以你们还是决定要把我偷偷杀了？”艾格西问。  
  
“哈利没向你提过？”  
  
“没。你说把我偷偷杀掉这件事吗？”  
  
“……操。”  
  
洛克茜大笑起来，梅林很头疼地叹了口气。“干得漂亮，蛋蛋。”她说，“能让梅林吃瘪的，除了加拉哈德，就只有你我了。”梅林又叹了口气。  
  
“是这样的——哈利多次向我暗示应该将你收纳进来。我对你进行了一段时间的观察，不，也别问我是如何观察你的。我有很多办法。但至少，我能看出你的潜力，这话哈利大概也对你说过，因为我某种意义上是将他冗长的夸赞给简单概括了一下。”梅林说，“我假设你并不想做笼子里的鸟，而哈利也无意如此。他一直在筹划这件事，因为我们有一位特工以身殉职，需要补齐。”  
  
艾格西斩钉截铁地说：“我来。”他不用再想了。如果有一个机会能够让他斩断过去所有的联系，那么就是现在。梅林点头。  
  
“我明白你不会拒绝，”他说，“但也许细节仍需商讨。无论如何，我们得走了。两个特工在总部凭空消失半个小时，这件事总不算得上那么合情合理。”  
  
“说得对。”洛克茜站起来评价说，“我们得走了。艾格西，希望以后能在那儿见到你。”  
  
他们又翻着窗离开了。临走的时候，梅林遥遥地跟他说了一句：“别跟加拉哈德说我们来过，不然他会拿此事说上一天。”艾格西微笑地看着他，点了点头。  
  
  
  
“洛克茜和梅林？”  
  
哈利才刚回到家。他愣了一愣，看向艾格西。  
  
“他们来过了？”  
  
“啊，是的，和我交了个朋友。”艾格西甜蜜地说，“威胁要把我杀掉之类的。”他瞅着哈利的神色变化，补上一句，“当然，这两句里面只有一句是真的。不是后头那句。”  
  
哈利叹道：“艾格西。胡闹。”他把衣服挂到衣架上。他脱了脚上那双皮鞋，白色袜子着地。他把艾格西揽过来，给他一个吻。“他们是不错的人，”哈利说，“我假设你们进行了一次愉快会谈？”  
  
“很愉快。我喜欢洛克茜，她很可爱。”  
  
“唯一的女性，”哈利评估着说，“能力同样卓群。”  
  
“他们说你想让我进去。”艾格西说，这时候反倒变得瞻前顾后、举棋不定，“是真的吗？”  
  
“是的。你有那个能力，艾格西。”  
  
“不会骂你偏爱，给我开后门？”  
  
哈利说：“当然有人会这么说。你在意吗？”  
  
艾格西啼笑皆非地看着他：“我什么时候在意过那些？我活下去的目的，不过是为了我身边的人能好好的。在遇见你之前是我的妹妹，你之后，这个名单才开始扩充。”  
  
哈利轻柔地说：“你该加上你自己。艾格西，你的人生不是为别人而活。”  
  
“的确，”艾格西说，“你说得对。之前我别无选择，但我想，是你将我改变了，哈利。”  
  
他的人生曾是那样凌乱。一堆理不清的线头，他怎么剪也剪不开。哈利将他拯救了。哈利略略想了一想，点了点头。  
  
“怎么这么巧？”他用轻松的语气说，“你也改变了我。”  
  
艾格西笑了——他知道这该是为什么。有些事情到了这种时候，就已经毋庸多言。  
  
“今天该你做饭。我饿了。”  
  
他说，然后转过了身，到沙发上去打开了电视。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _距离肯塔基事变仍有一年。心碎难以避免，但夜幕降临之后，爱使他们无坚不摧。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Notes: 结尾有借鉴微博上的一个梗，具体地址实在是找不见了TT但觉得很有意思，就参考着创意用了。主要想强行点题（？）  
> *后面基本上文风不知道为什么突然就转了。很那个出人意料。希望后面会比较轻松，最主要的是可能有点烂尾TT不知道大家看完之后觉不觉得这个还算圆满结局V V如果烂尾也请轻点揍我，谢谢了。  
> *那个，很高兴各位留言的朋友能来看这篇~! 感谢你们！完结啦！


End file.
